<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pamela Radcliffe by McGonagall_Sister</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184658">Pamela Radcliffe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/McGonagall_Sister/pseuds/McGonagall_Sister'>McGonagall_Sister</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pamela Radcliffe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Second War with Voldemort, What-If</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:28:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/McGonagall_Sister/pseuds/McGonagall_Sister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Hogwarts a una studentessa particolare viene offerta una possibilità straordinaria: ritornare già l'anno successivo come docente su una cattedra appena istituita.<br/>Siamo nel 1990.<br/>Come cambieranno gli eventi con questa nuova presenza? Cambieranno?<br/>Di certo per qualcuno sì, ma chissà se basterà...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pamela Radcliffe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pamela Radcliffe si sistemò una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio dondolandosi appena sulla sedia nella ricerca di una postura comoda, la schiena rigida e dritta mentre si guardava intorno, lasciando correre gli occhi tra i dipinti che si muovevano irrequieti.</p><p>“È una proposta interessante, preside.” </p><p><br/>“I tuoi genitori, Pamela, erano due individui davvero eccezionali e sono sicuro che vorresti renderli fieri, ma non voglio che questo ti induca a sottovalutare le responsabilità di quanto ti sto chiedendo.” Dumbledore parlava in tono serio e grave, scrutando il volto disattento della ragazza da dietro gli occhiali a mezzaluna.</p><p> </p><p>“Capisco perfettamente.” rispose posando gli occhi chiari e vuoti in quelli del preside mentre un sorriso estatico le si allargava lentamente sul volto come se stesse guardando qualcosa di particolarmente bello.</p><p> </p><p>“Ora, dato che non esiste al momento un percorso ufficiale per diventare insegnante di una materia che ancora non esiste, sarà necessario predisporre un percorso ad hoc durante il tuo ultimo anno di studi. Questo significherà un carico di lavoro assai più oneroso di quello dei tuoi compagni, pensi di poterlo sostenere?”</p><p> </p><p>“Non dormo molto in ogni caso, mi piacerebbe avere qualcosa con cui occupare le notti” </p><p> </p><p>“Sì, bene.” Dumbledore si schiarì la gola prima di alzarsi dalla scrivania e scendere i gradini senza una meta precisa, solo per togliersi a quello sguardo.</p><p>“Ho già parlato con il professor Flitwick al riguardo e si è dimostrato ben disposto. Credo sia il caso che per prima cosa tu vada a parlare con il professor Snape riguardo a quelle lezioni. Devi imparare a controllare le tue abilità se vuoi sfruttarle.” E avere un’accettabile vita sociale, avrebbe voluto aggiungere, ma lo tenne per sé.</p><p> </p><p>“Preside?” la ragazza lo fissava dalla sedia su cui si era girata per guardarlo “Quando ci sarà la casa che scompare, devo sedere anche io al tavolo, è importante.” disse in tono apprensivo.</p><p> </p><p>Albus rimase un momento a sbattere in silenzio le palpebre senza sapere cosa dire di preciso, poi si schiarì la gola. </p><p>“Abbiamo già parlato di questa cosa…” puntualizzò con una certa severità.</p><p> </p><p>“Sì, mi scusi” Pamela abbassò gli occhi contrita prima di alzarsi dalla sedia e raggiungerlo. “Vorrei ringraziarla per l’opportunità e per la fiducia che mi sta dando” disse stringendosi al petto la copia di <em>Divinazione, Legilimanzia e Medianicità: guida ai poteri della mente</em> che Dumbledore le aveva appena prestato. </p><p> </p><p>In quel momento il suo sguardo era vivo e presente e niente, tranne qualche filo bianco nella capigliatura scura, contraddiceva la sensazione di star parlando con una ragazzina qualsiasi.<br/><br/> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prologo - occlumanzia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>“Avanti”<br/>La voce inespressiva e laconica del professore di pozioni arrivò da dietro il legno antico della porta.<br/><br/>“Buonasera. Mi manda il preside, signore. Sono… ”<br/>Iniziò entrando nell’aula che vuota pareva essere ancor più tetra del solito.<br/><br/>“Sei Pamela Radcliffe, quinto anno, Ravenclaw e sei qui per imparare a controllare la tua mente. Non è così?”<br/>La interruppe Snape da dietro il banco dove era intento a imprimere con un gesto della bacchetta la giusta etichetta ad una fila di flaconi allineati con cura.<br/><br/>“È così, professore”<br/>Confermò andando a sistemarsi seduta al primo banco mentre i flaconi si alzavano in aria fluttuando leggeri prima di andarsi a sistemare sulle mensole di legno alle spalle del bancone, ognuno al suo posto senza nemmeno un tintinnio.<br/><br/>“Doti eccezionali, secondo Dumbledore”<br/>Sottolineò la cosa come fosse un insulto prima di decidersi a guardarla.<br/>“Certo doti che non ti hanno aiutata nell’ultimo compito di pozioni.”<br/>Aggiunse mettendole sotto il naso un foglio colmo di correzioni nella grafia appuntita e nervosa del professore.<br/><br/>“Immagino di no”<br/>Confermò la ragazza. Parlava, come accadeva spesso, con una cadenza laconica e trasognata, ma se un’emozione ne traspariva era curiosità piuttosto che paura. Questo irritava Snape più di molte altre cose e lo costringeva a passeggiare nervosamente avanti e indietro mentre le dava il tempo di scorrere con gli occhi gli errori segnati con sadico gusto.<br/><br/>“Ho fatto presente al preside che una studentessa dovrebbe prima di tutto curarsi di apprendere le lezioni che la scuola impartisce, anziché pensare di poter passare per comode scorciatoie e intraprendere troppo giovane la carriera di insegnante. Ma vista la sua insistenza ho acconsentito a fare un tentativo. Sia chiaro che le lezioni potranno essere sospese in qualsiasi momento, se il tuo rendimento in pozioni non vedesse un miglioramento.”<br/>Aveva preso a camminare per la classe come se fossero nel mezzo di un’ordinaria lezione, ma Pamela non cercava nemmeno di voltarsi a seguirlo con lo sguardo. Restava con lo sguardo attento e concentrato fisso su un punto indefinito del foglio come se si stessa sforzando per sentire le sue parole.<br/><br/>“Si, signore” si limitò a rispondere.<br/><br/>“Molto bene allora. Ecco cosa succederà: io tenterò di entrare nella tua mente e tu me lo dovrai impedire” Disse una volta tornato di fronte a lei, estraendo la bacchetta dalla manica della lunga tunica nera. Fu un attimo, un lampo chiaro e la testa della ragazza si aprì come una conchiglia.<br/><br/>Se Pamela avesse dovuto descrivere la sensazione che provò in quel momento, l’avrebbe descritta come un’assoluta nudità. I suoi ricordi e i suoi pensieri le scorrevano attorno e la assorbivano, deprivandola di ogni contatto con la realtà. Sapeva che ciò che stava vivendo (o rivivendo) lo stava condividendo con il professor Snape, ma la cosa non le dava alcun fastidio, piuttosto la esaltava. Era grandioso il pensiero di essere vista senza più bisogno di alcun tentativo d’esprimersi, di spiegarsi, ma potendo semplicemente lasciare andare la mente. Rivide i genitori sorridenti nella foto in cui le tenevano le manine sostenendola nei primi passi incerti, tornò nell’ufficio del preside, dove una sensazione di calore e familiarità la investì come un profumo, poi il caldo di un getto di doccia bollente sulla pelle e il profumo del caffè nella casa dei suoi zii, suo cugino Daniel di due anni più grande di lei, il suo sorriso e lo sfiorarsi timido delle loro dita sotto al tavolo.<br/>Di colpo ritornò sulla sua sedia, costretta di nuovo alle leggi del qui e ora.<br/><br/>“Non hai nemmeno tentato di opporre resistenza”<br/>Sbottò irritato Snape.<br/>“Pensi che sia un gioco? Che abbia del tempo da perdere?”<br/>Con uno scatto infastidito fesce frusciare la veste nera e raggiunse l’altro lato del bancone.<br/><br/>Pamela pensò a un corvo e le venne da sorridere appena. Le piacevano i corvi.<br/>“Mi scusi, professore.”<br/><br/>“Non scusarti”<br/>Scandì come se ogni parola gli costasse una fatica particolare.<br/>“Applicati.”<br/>Prese di nuovo la bacchetta e lo rifece, questa volta intenzionato a darle una dimostrazione convincente del perché sarebbe stato molto meglio per lei iniziare a prenderlo sul serio.<br/>Entrare nella mente di una persona è una cosa, saperne guidare i pensieri è un’altra. Ci vuole pratica e un grande potere. Severus Snape forse non era il più grande mago oscuro della sua epoca, ma nemmeno era un mago da poco e la sua abilità era stata perfezionata da anni ed anni di occlumanzia e di rigido controllo, e poi la rabbia è sempre una grande e inestimabile fonte di magia se la si sa governare. Frugò in quell’ammasso di vita e sensazioni fino a rintracciare ciò che di peggiore vi era: il senso di vuoto che una creaturina può provare a perdere i genitori prima ancora di poterlo capire, il freddo e la solitudine, la frustrazione di sentirsi fuori posto, l’isolamento, sfiducia e disincanto, le delusioni. Ora sentiva la resistenza, il suo tentativo di uscire da quella melma che erano diventati i suoi pensieri, ma ce la teneva inchiodata perché ancora non era altro che un uccellino in gabbia che sbatteva le ali. Restò fino a che gli fu possibile, fino a che non iniziò a sentire quel dolore strisciare insinuante dentro di lui: quando entri nella mente di qualcuno aprì una porta, le porte hanno sempre due direzioni e tenere fuori ciò che tocchi può essere difficile.<br/><br/>Pamela si accorse di colpo di essersi rannicchiata sulla sedia con il volto tra le mani. Stava piangendo e non riusciva a smettere. I singhiozzi rimbombavano per l’aula. </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ritorno - parte 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>Pamela chiuse con cura il baule come annotato nelle istruzioni. Sulla pergamena diceva anche di chiudere il proprio animale nel trasportino, ma lei non ne aveva nessuna intenzione. Sniff l'avrebbe raggiunta come ogni anno dei suoi studi a Hogwarts: in volo, coi suoi tempi. Il pipistrello era abituato a stare fuori per giorni e a trovarla ovunque andasse quando lo riteneva opportuno.<br/>Scese al piano di sotto dove aveva già lasciato una lettera per gli zii sul tavolo. Erano ancora a godersi il mare della Spagna e sapevano già che al ritorno non l'avrebbero trovata. Gli insegnanti erano richiamati a scuola un mese prima degli alunni per prepararne il rientro, discutere i piani didattici, l'aggiornamento dei testi e del materiale da indicare agli studenti, la vigilanza delle gite a Hogsmeade e altre questioni che il preside aveva segnato in un'accurata lista.<br/>Ricontrollò di avere in borsa tutti i beni di prima necessità, sorrise tra sé all'idea di quanto fosse chiara la sua capacità di formulare pensieri lucidi e pratici in un anno. Le sue capacità di legilimens non avevano reso la vita facile ne a lei ne a chi le stava intorno e non era certa di come avrebbe potuto cavarsela alla lunga se Dumbledore non l’avesse indirizzata al controllo e all’uso consapevole del suo dono. Ricordava quando all'inizio dell'anno precedente era partita per Hogwarts e di come avrebbe lasciato a casa quasi ogni cosa se non fosse stato per la zia che le rivedeva la valigia con infinita pazienza. La ricordò scuotere la testa sconsolata mentre toglieva dal baule sassi, legnetti e foglie secche che, per qualche ragione, lei aveva ritenuto dover costituire il suo bagaglio e le venne da ridere. Con quell'allegria nel cuore si smaterializzò riapparendo sorridente davanti all’alto cancello di ferro battuto.<br/><br/>“Signorina Radcliffe, che piacere!”<br/>La professoressa Sprout le fece un cenno allontanandosi dal crocchio di professori che stava parlottando in cerchio: la Trelawney che seguì da dietro i fondi di bottiglia i movimenti della collega, la professoressa Vector continuò dopo un secondo il suo discorso, rivolta al professor Snape e al professor Flitwick. Con loro era anche un uomo che Pamela non aveva mai visto, con un grande turbante a coprirgli il capo e scendere con eleganza su una spalla. Immaginò dovesse essere il nuovo docente di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure.<br/><br/>“Sono davvero contenta di riaverla a Hogwarts tanto presto. Dumbledore mi ha accennato alla sua nuova cattedra e sono sicura che potremmo pensare a delle collaborazioni: non sa quanto fa bene alle piante avere intorno un certo tipo di vibrazioni! Potrebbe tenere qualche lezione nelle serre, per esempio.”<br/><br/>“Ma certo, sarebbe perfetto”<br/>Pamela sorrise cercando di non pensare all’occhiata gelida che Snape le aveva lanciato.<br/><br/>“L’artemisia, in particolare, ha bisogno di un certo amore intorno. A volte veniva tenuta apposta nelle stanze delle celebrazioni in antichità, quando si celebrava in un certo modo…”<br/>Il viso pienotto e amichevole le fece un occhiolino complice che la fece sorridere di cuore.<br/><br/>“Ma certo, intende il sesso.”<br/>Rispose, senza stupirsi troppo di vedere la professoressa ridacchiare e arrossire appena.<br/><br/>Pomona Sprout si schiarì la gola tossicchiando appena e stava per rispondere qualcosa riguardo la solita eccessiva schiettezza della sua ex alunna quando una carrozza si avvicinò trainata dall’aria, come sempre. </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ritorno - parte 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>Vuota di studenti la sala grande faceva uno strano effetto.<br/>Un solo tavolo al centro e l’intero corpo insegnanti, completo di Argus Filch, Pomfrey Poppy, Irma Pince e Robeus Hagrid sedeva con Dumbledore a capotavola.<br/>Ognuno aveva davanti la una piuma nera dalle striature argentate e un imponente rotolo di pergamena, arrotolato intorno a due eleganti bacchette di legno con pomi rotondi a ogni estremità. A lato alcuni fogli di pergamena impilati con cura l’uno sull’altro.<br/><br/>“Prima di tutto, bentornati e benvenuti.”<br/>Esordì il preside quando anche il professor Kettleburn si fu sistemato, riuscendo a far passare la gamba di legno, affaticata dal viaggio in carrozza, sotto al tavolo.<br/><br/>“Come ogni anno stiamo per iniziare un nuovo percorso di crescita e di apprendimento, per i nostri studenti e per noi. Come ogni anno, vi invito caldamente a considerare i vostri colleghi come alleati: a prescindere dalle nostre simpatie personali, dalle case verso le quali ci sentiamo più o meno vicini, il messaggio che portiamo dentro queste mura è di saggezza e consapevolezza nel perseguire un intento comune. Come saprete, quest’anno abbiamo una nuova cattedra che ho pensato di chiamare: Esercizi Preliminari alla Pratica Magica, in accordo alla professoressa Radcliffe. Il suo percorso di studi qui a Hogwarts si è concluso appena l’anno scorso e, nonostante le doti dimostrate e l’ottimo esito di alcune ore di compresenza già l’anno passato con la professoressa Trelawney, potrebbe essere ostico all’inizio conquistarsi la credibilità degli studenti. Vi prego pertanto di fare quanto in vostro potere per essere d’aiuto.”<br/><br/>Il vecchio mago sembrò prendersi un momento per passarli in rassegna uno a uno. Per quanto da studentessa avesse sempre provato una simpatia istintiva per Dumbledore, in quel momento a Pamela parve di una severità inusitata che la fece arrossire.<br/><br/>“Abbiamo anche un’altro nuovo arrivo: il professor Raptor prenderà la cattedra di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure. Ho scelto Quirell per questo incarico per le sue notevoli doti di mago, per la sua conoscenza del mondo e sono sicuro che tutti voi lo aiuterete ad ambientarsi nella nostra scuola”<br/><br/>Pamela sentì i pensieri di quasi tutti dirigersi verso Snape in un glaciale e muto rimprovero previo. Alzò gli occhi da dove li aveva rintanati fino a quel momento per guardare il professor di pozioni. Snape stava rigido come un palo sulla sua sedia, il volto tetro e impassibile come sempre rivolto a Dumbledore.<br/>La fece sorridere.<br/><br/>“Bene, ora passiamo passare alla parte più tecnica di questa riunione. Come sempre vi viene fornito un registro per le annotazioni giornaliere e una penna incantata, unica penna a poter scrivere sul registro stesso. Sarà vostra cura custodirli entrambi e mantenerli aggiornati con i voti, eventuali assegnazioni o sottrazioni di punti alle case e particolari note disciplinari. Ora, per quanto riguarda le osservazioni pervenutemi riguardo relative ai libri di testo…”<br/><br/>La riunione proseguì in un tono di assoluta serietà e compostezza per ancora due ore. Era già quasi ora di pranzo quando i ranghi si sciolsero e alla spicciolata, i professori iniziarono a raggiungere le proprie stanze.<br/><br/>“Pamela Radcliffe, bene bene.”<br/>Il professor Flitwick le si avvicinò sulla soglia della sala grande.<br/>“Com’è la prima impressione dall’altra parte della barricata?”<br/>Le chiese gioviale affiancandola.<br/><br/>La ragazza si chinò verso i capelli neri che ondeggiavano all’altezza del suo fianco, indovinando l’espressione che nascondevano.<br/>“Non ho mai visto Dumbledore tanto serio” rispose in tutta onestà “è… strano.”<br/><br/>“Oh, ti ci abituerai! Nelle riunioni è sempre così. E d’altronde temo che altrimenti si trasformerebbero in un pollaio di oche starnazzanti.”<br/>Ridacchiò tra sé.<br/><br/>Pamela avrebbe voluto aggiungere che in compenso non aveva mai sentito lui tanto sbottonato ma preferì evitare e raggiungere senza altri commenti la propria porta.<br/><br/>Da studentessa aveva supposto che i professori dovessero avere delle camere, oltre agli uffici, ma non aveva mai capito dove fossero, ne aveva mai sentito di uno studente che lo sapesse. Ora capiva il perché. Ogni docente era fornito di una chiave magica: un incantesimo revelio personalizzato in fondo non dissimile al sistema che occultava gli ingressi nelle sale comuni delle diverse case. Una volta raggiunto il punto esatto bastava mormorare la formula e una porta compariva lì dove prima c’era un muro.<br/><br/>Camera sua si trovava al quinto piano ed era una stanzetta con una bella finestra affacciata verso il campo da Quidditch, un letto a baldacchino, una cassettiera in legno di scuro sormontata da un grande specchio circolare, una poltrona dall’aria molto comoda con davanti un tavolinetto tondo a tre gambe, un armadio alto fino al soffitto a due ante dello stesso legno della cassettiera, e una libreria grande quasi altrettanto. Su una parete una porta dava a un bagno privato con una vasca di ceramica vecchio stile, un lavabo, un altro specchio, il water e un mobiletto. Non era grande, ma bene o male c’era tutto quello che poteva servire. Sul tavolino riposava perfino una teiera con due tazze in ceramica. Il suo baule e il trespolo del pipistrello la aspettavano entrambi ai piedi del letto. Pamela si dedicò a disfare i bagagli chiedendosi come fossero le stanze degli altri professori. </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Preparativi - parte 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>La vita a Hogwarts era più rigorosa da professore che da alunno: la sveglia suonava ogni giorno alle sei di mattina, alle sei e trenta ci si trovava tutti in aula professori per eventuali annunci del preside, alle sette iniziava la colazione nella sala grande e da lì in avanti tutti si dedicavano a preparare il castello all’arrivo degli studenti. In realtà Pamela non aveva molto altro da fare che preparare le lezioni, ripassare e farsi salire l’ansia all’idea. Per questo dopo il primo giorno si era resa disponibile per aiutare chiunque altro potesse aver bisogno.<br/><br/>La professoressa Sprout era stata la prima a dimostrarsi entusiasta all’idea e avevano passato quattro giorni a sistemare le serre, spostare sacchi di concime, fare una cernita accurata dei vasi e di tutto il materiale presente, prendersi cura di qualche pianta bisognosa e infine dissodare un pezzo di terra in cui piantare tuberi turbolenti.<br/>Era stato un lavoro piacevole, in mezzo al profumo dolce delle foglie e dei frutti tropicali che crescevano al riparo delle alte vetrate, o all’aria aperta con il cinguettio degli uccelli intorno, le farfalle, gli insetti a ronzare intorno.<br/>La professoressa aveva insistito per essere chiamata per nome, cosa che a Pamela non riusciva due volte su tre, e aveva passato tutto il tempo chiacchierando di piante, cucina e cercando di farsi dire qualcosa della vita sentimentale della ragazza.<br/><br/>“Una bella ragazza come te… non dovresti perdere tempo, cara. Avrai un monte di spasimanti a fare la fila dietro la tua porta! Scegline uno che ti voglia bene, che se anche è brutto puoi sempre metterci sopra un lenzuolo.”<br/>Diceva spostando da una parte all’altra della serra vasi con enormi cactus dai grandi fiori cremini che sembravano fissare il mondo intorno con fare sospettoso.<br/><br/>“In realtà ci sarebbe qualcuno”<br/>Aveva ammesso alla fine Pamela arrossendo non poco mentre si puliva le mani sporche di terra su un camice.<br/><br/>“Ma… è una situazione complicata…”<br/><br/>“Oh, cara, da che mondo è mondo le situazioni complicate sono sempre le migliori! Un po’ di difficoltà mette pepe, come nel purè di patate voraci”<br/>Aveva detto il cactus raggiungendo finalmente la nicchia destinata a lui.<br/><br/>“Questa potrebbe essere un po’ troppo complicata.”<br/>Aveva ribattuto con un sorriso prendendo la ramazza per togliere dal pavimento i resti di terra e foglie che il suo lavoro aveva disseminato.<br/><br/>“Oh beh, allora ricordati che il mare è pieno di pesci e cambia aria, dico io. Ma non arrivare alla mia età senza esserti accaparrata qualcuno con cui svernare, dai retta a me”<br/>Pomona Sprout le fece l’occhiolino uscendo da dietro il grosso vaso.<br/>“La vita diventa molto solitaria a un certo punto.” </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Preparativi - parte 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>“Oh sì, sì, molto bene.”<br/><br/>Filius Flitwick girava per gli scaffali dell’aula borbottando e controllando i libri stipati con cura. Pamela si era offerta di aiutarlo a verificarne l’ordine e l’inventario, vista la difficoltà che doveva avere l’insegnante di incantesimi per arrivare alle mensole più alte.<br/><br/>“Bene, bene! Direi che ci siamo: questa sera posso consegnare la lista dei testi mancanti e farli arrivare. Grazie molte, cara. Devo dirti” aggiunse ripiegando la pergamena con annotati i titoli e infilandola nella tasca del mantello “che ero piuttosto scettico l’anno scorso su questa faccenda di farti diventare insegnante così presto. Non mi fraintendere: sei sempre stata un’ottima alunna, molto preparata, ma… ecco… pensavo ti mancassero delle doti caratteriali. Tenere un’aula piena di studenti non è sempre un gioco da ragazzi” disse ridacchiando tra sé “a volte si inventano di quelle cose…” scosse la testa “ma sei molto cambiata quest’estate. Gli esercizi devono averti fatto davvero bene. D’altronde non è raro per i legilimens: dono strano da gestire…”<br/><br/>“Infatti, professore.”<br/>Lo accompagnò fuori dall’aula aspettando che la chiudesse con un gesto distratto della bacchetta.<br/><br/>“Eh, no! E non è facile coi rapporti umani: a non tutti piace farsi vedere nella testa. Ma te ne sei già accorta.”<br/>Si incamminarono insieme verso il pranzo che li aspettava nella sala grande.<br/>“Ad ogni modo, sei stata brava a finire la scuola nonostante ti invalidasse parecchio e sono contento che Dumbledore abbia concordato con la mia diagnosi quando gli portai il tuo caso all’attenzione. Conta pure su di me se dovessi avere bisogno di qualche dritta coi ragazzi. Intanto guardati dai gemelli Weasley” si raccomandò con aria improvvisamente cupa, fermandosi di colpo e puntandole addosso un dito minaccioso “Non hai idea di quello che possono farti passare”.<br/>Riprese a camminare in silenzio per un momento, mentre Pamela cercava di non ridere.<br/>“Perché non aiuti il professor Snape con l’inventario domani? I giorni prima dell’apertura sono sempre un grosso stress con tutta la dispensa da controllare e quest’anno… beh, quest’anno sarà particolare per tutti.”<br/><br/>Pamela avrebbe voluto chiedergli perché, ma stavano varcando la soglia della sala grande e il bagliore delle candele sospese a mezz’aria accompagnava il profumo delizioso delle pietanze già pronte al tavolo. </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Preparativi - parte 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>Seduta al banco Pamela attaccava un’etichetta dopo l’altra ai barattoli già riempiti di polveri, foglie, radici tritate, code sminuzzate, minuscole ali traslucide, o liquidi dai colori poco invitanti.<br/>In realtà le etichette si attaccavano da sole, lei si limitava a compilarle con la calligrafia precisa e ordinata di sempre e poi loro volavano con grazia a posarsi sul vetro in un abbraccio di carta. Era un bell’incantesimo ed era orgogliosa le fosse venuto con tanta delicata grazia.<br/><br/>Snape non se n’era nemmeno accorto: in piedi su uno sgabello elencava con voce atona quello che trovava sugli scaffali, seguito da una penna e un registro che fluttuavano a mezz’aria registrando le sue parole e uno spolverino che passava sul legno ogni volta che il suo spostare recipienti scopriva una porzione di legno impolverata. Avevano iniziato quella mattina dopo colazione e a Pamela sembrava avessero fatto nemmeno un centesimo del lavoro che li aspettava. Snape era partito dagli scaffali più alti dell’aula e non aveva fatto ancora nemmeno un giro completo, lei aveva appena iniziato a intaccare i sacchi di ingredienti che aspettavano di essere dosati e smistati, ammucchiati intorno al banco. Non pensava lo avrebbe mai detto, ma le mancava il chiacchiericcio incessante della professoressa Sprout: qualsiasi cosa tranne quell’ipnotico, monotono elenco di nomi e quantità.<br/>Sospirò con un macigno sui polmoni.<br/><br/>“Non è tenuta a continuare”<br/>La voce del professor aveva cambiato tono, quanto meno, anche se l’acida stizza che ne fuoriusciva era forse peggio.<br/>La penna accanto a lui si staccò dal foglio voltandosi verso di lei con fare accusatorio.<br/><br/>“Davvero lo fa lei da solo ogni anno? è una tortura…”<br/>Ribattè alzando gli occhi da un’etichetta di zanne di drago appena terminata che volò allegra sul suo barattolo. Si massaggiò piano la mano indolenzita fissando la schiena dell’uomo che scendeva dallo sgabello per spostarlo un metro più avanti.<br/><br/>“Esistono occupazioni peggiori, ma immagino che il tenore alto borghese della famiglia Radcliffe le abbia evitato di doverle affrontare. Il fatto che lei non faccia fatica per avere a disposizione tutti i comfort della sua bella vita, nella sua bella casa, non significa che non abbiano dovuto farla altri al suo posto.”<br/><br/>Pamela si accigliò appena osservando la prossima etichetta sul banco. Quel posto aveva un odore terribile di muffa e polvere e fuori c’era una splendida giornata di fine estate: gli uccelli cantavano sugli alberi, le foglie vibravano al sole…<br/><br/>“Facciamo cambio” disse “ho male alla mano, non riesco più a scrivere.”<br/><br/>Con un sospiro come se stesse cedendo a un capriccio infantile di qualcuno di incredibilmente fastidioso, Snape si voltò con un frusciare di stoffa, andando a prendere il suo posto al bancone mentre lei saliva sullo sgabello. </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Preparativi - parte 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>Furono giornate di una noia estenuante: il lavoro sembrava non terminare mai e le ore scivolavano via una sull’altra in un ripetizione e meccanica di gesti. Ma come tutte le cose, finirono. Snape non si prese il disturbo di ringraziarla. Pamela lo salutò senza che l’altro alzasse gli occhi dal registro e uscì con un sospiro di sollievo dal sotterraneo.<br/>Erano le cinque di pomeriggio del venti agosto e la giornata era calda e assolata. Decise di uscire a prendere un po’ d’aria fresca e sdraiarsi nei prati a guardare le farfalle. Passò solo dalla propria camera a prendere un libro da leggere e un quarto d’ora dopo era già seduta sotto le fronde verdi di un grande albero nodoso sul sentiero per il campo da Quidditch. Rimase a guardare il cielo e sorridere di quel silenzio pieno di vita a profumi fino a che non sentì dei passi avvicinarsi e un fischiettio allegro provenire dal sentiero.<br/>Albus Dumbledore scendeva a passo leggero la strada dal castello osservando il panorama con aria distratta, la lunga tunica chiara che spazzava la terra e le radici.<br/><br/>“Che bellissima giornata, non è vero?”<br/>Commentò sorridendole.<br/><br/>“Bellissima davvero”<br/>Non chiese come avesse fatto a trovarla, ne se trovarla fosse stato il suo intento in partenza. Nemmeno accennò ad alzarsi. Dumbledore si sedette sulla radice accanto alla sua continuando a fischiettare.<br/><br/>“Posso chiederle una cosa, preside?”<br/>Pamela aveva aspettato qualche momento a parlare.<br/><br/>“Ma certo, cara. A patto che possa decidere se risponderti”<br/>Le strizzò divertito l’occhio come si fosse trattato di una battuta.<br/><br/>“Il professor Flitwick ha detto qualcosa riguardo al fatto che sarebbe stato un anno difficile per tutti. Ha a che fare con quello che le ho scritto quest’estate?”<br/>Chiese alla fine voltandosi a osservare il profilo del vecchio mago.<br/>Dumbledore non aveva mai chiuso la sua mente davanti a lei, nemmeno prima quando sapeva che non avrebbe potuto fare a meno di ascoltare nemmeno volendolo. Eppure era chiaro che avrebbe potuto. Anzi, Pamela sospettava che quello che aveva fatto era, se possibile ancora più complesso: era come se il preside fosse in grado di scegliere quale pensiero farle sentire in quale momento. Solo un controllo più che totale della mente permette di lasciare la porta socchiusa, dirigendo il flusso dei pensieri visibili.<br/><br/>“Non posso sapere cosa ci sia nella mente del professor Flitwick meglio di te” rispose sempre più divertito “ma è per certo vero che dopo la tua lettera ho… preso delle precauzioni”.<br/>Adesso anche lui la guardava di nuovo serio.<br/>“Le profezie, come sai, sono una materia complessa e delicata e per quanto non mi sia chiaro fino in fondo il significato di ciò che hai visto, è senza dubbio vero che alcune coincidenze meritano attenzione.”<br/><br/>Pamela annuì abbassando gli occhi.<br/>Era una mattina di inizio luglio quando si era svegliata con un sogno lucido e chiaro nella mente: una figura accovacciata nel buio di un bosco, delle mani come artigli che stringevano qualcosa di rosso e sanguinante, un rubino grondante sangue, e poi il mantello diventava fumo nero e gelido e si espandeva fino a inghiottire ogni cosa e in cielo, tra nuvole di tempesta, un teschio con un serpente a strisciargli tra i denti. Perfino lei conosceva quel simbolo. Aveva immediatamente scritto al preside, non avrebbe saputo a chi altri dirlo.<br/><br/>“Posso chiederle quali coincidenze?”<br/>Dumbledore prese un lungo sospiro prima di parlare.<br/><br/>“Sono in possesso di un oggetto, una pietra rossa. In effetti e qualcuno ha tentato rubarla tre giorni dopo il tuo sogno. Per fortuna l’avevo messa al sicuro proprio il giorno prima. La tua lettera mi ha fatto decidere a farlo” si sistemò meglio contro il tronco dell’albero alzando gli occhi tra le fronde.<br/>”Legilimens e divinazione sono due doti molto particolari da riscontrare separatamente, ma associate in una stessa persona, che ci si creda o meno, sono assai più frequenti…”<br/><br/>“Si associano alle stesse onde psichiche”<br/><br/>“Infatti. Vedo con piacere che hai letto i libri che ti ho prestato. Ebbene, ciò non toglie che possano rivelarsi insidiose. Come va la vita sociale?”<br/><br/>Pamela sorrise arrossendo appena e fissando il prato.<br/><br/>“La professoressa Sprout è preoccupata della mia vita sentimentale.”<br/><br/>“Fa bene: sei una ragazza giovane, passerai mesi nel castello senza altri contatti che studenti riottosi e vecchie mummie impolverate…”<br/><br/>“Non credo di essere fatta per avere una vita sentimentale” rispose con una smorfia poco convinta “non credo si addica alla mia condizione.” aggiunse giocando con uno stelo d’erba.<br/><br/>“Penso dovresti parlarne con Minerva”<br/>Pamela si voltò a fissarlo perplessa. Di tutti i consigli questo era l’ultimo che si sarebbe potuta aspettare. “Minerva McGonagall?” chiese per sicurezza.<br/><br/>“La professoressa McGonagall ha una vita, oltre ad essere una professoressa: è una donna, e di una certa esperienza. Di certo una confidente migliore di un vecchio incartapecorito”<br/>Dumbledore sorrideva sereno alle foglie dell’albero sopra di loro. Pamela era sicura che lui sapesse con precisione quello che lei sapeva del suo passato, e forse anche quello che stava per dire. Quindi tacque. Restarono ancora un po’ ad ascoltare gli uccelli cantare e guardare la luce ammorbidirsi piano piano. </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 31 Agosto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>Severus Snape non era abituato a finire in anticipo i preparativi.<br/>Di norma, ogni anno, passava la vigilia della riapertura chiuso nei sotterranei finendo di mettere a posto le ultime cose.<br/><br/>Quell’anno, proprio quell’anno, aveva finito tutto con tre giorni di anticipo.<br/>Da tre giorni ormai scendeva nel suo ufficio, si sedeva ed aspettava. Il primo giorno si era portato un libro, per dirsi di avere qualcosa da fare oltre a evitare i colleghi: una copia di Funghi subtropicali. Coltivazione e usi. Lo aveva aperto da dove lo aveva interrotto quasi un mese prima, ma non era riuscito a leggere più di poche righe. Senza che potesse fare nulla per evitarlo era tornato a pensare a lei. Aveva chiuso gli occhi e fatto qualche respiro profondo, poi era tornato a leggere. Non c’era nulla da fare, non era in grado di concentrarsi su niente che non fosse il ricordo di Lily. Ogni giorno era andata peggio.<br/><br/>Quel giorno, l'ultimo giorno prima della riapertura, si era trascinato nei sotterranei pallido come uno straccio. Aveva faticato a chiudere occhio per tutta notte: continuava a ritornare nella casa di Godric's Hollow ogni volta che stava per prendere sonno. Era da molto, molto tempo che non gli capitava più che gl'incubi lo perseguitassero a quel modo, ma sapere che da lì a poco lo avrebbe visto, che si sarebbe ritrovato di fronte al bambino era come se avesse fatto riaffiorare ogni cosa. Il frutto di Lily e James. La prova vivente di essere stato scartato. Tutto quello che restava di Lily.<br/>Dumbledore aveva detto che aveva i suoi occhi.<br/><br/>Seduto alla scrivania restava immobile con lo sguardo fisso sul pavimento, il libro aperto inutilmente davanti, le braccia conserte sul legno. Si rese conto delle lacrime quando ne vide cadere una sulla pagina. Fu come svegliarsi di colpo.<br/><br/>Doveva controllarsi.<br/><br/>Nessuno avrebbe dovuto sapere. In qualche modo sarebbe dovuto riuscire a passare un anno facendo lezione a quel ragazzo ogni giorno, non poteva permettersi…<br/>Si alzò dalla sedia con uno scatto deciso.<br/>Raggiunse il calderone e con un gesto della bacchetta accese il fuoco.<br/>Esistevano dei modi, dei modi non del tutto raccomandabili per attenuare certe situazioni. Erano pozioni lunghe e complesse, non era detto che alla fine le avrebbe prese, ma era buona cosa avere pronto un piano d’emergenza. Se si fosse reso conto di non farcela, allora…<br/>Pensava e faceva allo stesso tempo, cercando gli ingredienti negli scaffali chiusi a chiave, quelli nascosti alla vista degli studenti. Non era la prima volta che progettava qualcosa di simile, ma si era sempre rifiutato di arrivare a tanto. In parte per orgoglio, in parte perché tra i possibili effetti collaterali c’era la perdita dell’emozione che si cercava di attenuare e mai, mai avrebbe voluto perdere Lily, nemmeno con tutto il dolore. Ma ora non lo avrebbe fatto per debolezza, ma per era l’oggettiva necessità di andare avanti. Se Dumbledore aveva ragione, se c’era anche solo una possibilità che l’Oscuro Signore stesse tornando, quello che provava o non provava lui doveva passare in secondo piano. Doveva essere lucido per il bene di tutti.</span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Esercizi Preliminari alla Pratica Magica - parte 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>“Chiudete gli occhi e respirate. Concentratevi sul percorso dell’aria: la sensazione quando entra nel naso, quando scende lungo la gola. Sentite il respiro arrivare nel ventre.”<br/><br/>Il primo giorno di settembre, la prima lezione vera e propria della sua vita. Pamela guardava i ragazzi seduti sui grossi cuscini dell’aula di Divinazione. Il suo corso era poco più di un’attività pomeridiana integrativa, proprio come il club di scacchi o il Coro delle Rane.<br/>Lo sapeva lei e lo sapevano i ragazzi.<br/>Per questo era stupita di aver avuto un certo numero di iscrizioni: dodici, per l’esattezza, di cui otto del primo anno. Contro ai suoi peggiori timori, nemmeno uno dei suoi vecchi compagni che l’anno precedente avevano preso con poca simpatia la sua situazione si era fatto vedere. A quanto pare avevano deciso di lasciarla in pace.<br/><br/>“Restate concentrati sul respiro, lasciate affiorare le sensazioni. Se un pensiero vi distrae ringraziatelo, lasciatelo andare e tornate gentilmente al vostro respiro.”<br/><br/>Aveva messo in sottofondo una musica lieve, chiuso il cielo nuvoloso dietro spessi tendoni di velluto viola e illuminato la stanza con candele. La professoressa Trelawney aveva accordato a farle bruciare i suoi incensi e l’aria profumava di benzoino.<br/>Sorrise tra sé sedendo davanti a loro e chiuse gli occhi per prendersi un momento con se stessa.<br/>Dopo un momento sentì la pelle vibrare della sensazione familiare. Il cuore si espandeva allargandole il petto e alleggerendo la mente. Ora tornava in espansione, nel suo stato naturale di antenna sensibile alla più lieve corrente d’aria. Sentì i pensieri della ragazza mora in prima fila e li lasciò scivolare via, sentì la riccia rossa accanto a lei e la congedò senza curiosità. Un ragazzo impacciato dai capelli neri e le guanciotte piene stava rimpiangendo le torte della nonna, qualcun altro era preoccupato dalla vita in comune, ma tutti piano piano stavano alleggerendo il carico delle proprie preoccupazioni.<br/>Con un respiro profondo si espanse ancora un po’ lasciando la percezione vagare più lontano, oltre i confini sensibili dello spazio. Prese coscienza delle antiche pietre, delle presenze giù dalle scale, nelle aule, i fantasmi che impregnavano il castello, la magia che lo faceva vibrare, i ragazzi, gli insegnanti… si ritrovò a cercare qualcosa in particolare: un punto di vuoto, uno spazio oscurato alla sua vista. Lo trovò in un posto inaspettato e provò a concentrarsi per un momento, un tentativo blando di illuminarlo. Si accorse che c’era qualcosa di sbagliato.<br/>Sentì un gelido nelle ossa, un senso di nausea improvviso e la sensazione di sprofondare in un fiume ghiacciato con tutti i vestiti zuppi a trascinarla sul fondo.<br/>Ebbe l’impressione di soffocare.<br/>Riaprì gli occhi di botto in affanno.<br/>Guardò i ragazzi, nessuno si era accorto di niente. Prese un respiro profondo ancorandosi al suo corpo, controllò sull’orologio quanto tempo mancasse. Aveva già sforato di due minuti.<br/><br/>“Molto bene ragazzi. Adesso aprite gli occhi e fate un respiro profondo.” Mantenne il tono calmo e rilassante di prima. Avrebbe finito la sua prima lezione per bene, senza allarmare nessuno. Poi, senza fretta, sarebbe andata a parlare con Dumbledore. </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Esercizi Preliminari alla Pratica Magica - parte 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>“Ma certo, cara. Non ti devi preoccupare.”<br/><br/>Severus restò immobile davanti alla porta di legno a cui stava per bussare.<br/><br/>“Vedi, quello che mi dici non giunge inaspettato. Ammetto che ho già chiesto a una persona fidata di tenere sotto controllo la situazione.”<br/>Stava dicendo il preside.<br/><br/>“Grazie… è stato… spaventoso, preside. Non… non avevo mai sentito una cosa del genere.”<br/><br/>Era la voce della Radcliffe e sembrava scossa.<br/><br/>“Posso chiederti, se mi permetti di occuparmi di faccende che non mi riguardano, come sei arrivata a… percepire proprio il professor Raptor?”<br/><br/>“Io… io stavo solo… stavo cercando qualcun altro.”<br/><br/>“Un altro occlumante, immagino. Per avere una traccia simile doveva essere un occlumante.”<br/><br/>Severus si corrucciò appena e bussò alla porta prima che la ragazza avesse il tempo di rispondere. C’erano giorni in cui detestava Dumbledore più del solito.<br/><br/>“Avanti”<br/><br/>Spinse la grossa porta in legno.<br/><br/>“Oh, Severus, sei tu.” disse il vecchio mago lasciando le mani della Radcliffe e alzandosi dai gradini dove si era seduto con lei. “Pamela mi stava giusto parlando degli occlumanti della scuola.”<br/><br/>Il sorriso del vecchio era fin troppo innocente. Lanciò uno sguardo alla ragazza mora sulla scala. Identica a sua madre, quasi una fotocopia. Solo qualcosa nella forma del viso aveva la severità di suo padre, ma i lunghi capelli neri, l’espressione della bocca e degli occhi… erano identici a quelli di sua madre. Possibile che una legilimens di quel livello non avesse l’arguzia di capire che al vecchio piaceva solo giocare a scacchi con la vita delle persone?<br/><br/>“Non era mia intenzione interrompere.”<br/>Rispose freddamente tornando a voltarsi verso Dumbledore.<br/><br/>“Stavo andando via.”<br/>Pamela si affrettò ad alzarsi lanciando un sorriso di scuse al professore di Pozioni.<br/>Lei era sempre stata una persona schietta, odiava avere segreti: riteneva immorale poter leggere i pensieri altrui e rifiutarsi di mettere gli altri a parte dei propri. Ma aveva anche imparato che non a tutti piace davvero sapere cosa ha un altro nella testa: in genere le persone credono di voler sapere cose che poi preferirebbero non avere mai saputo. Per questo preferiva tacere se non interpellata. Però in quel caso le dava fastidio che sia lei che Dumbledore sapessero qualcosa che in qualche modo riguardava l’altro e non glielo stessero dicendo, era quasi una presa in giro.<br/>“Ho solo detto al preside che prima, mentre mi esercitavo a guidare la percezione, ero convinta di star sentendo lei e invece era il professor Raptor.” Chiarì. “Chi pratica occlumanzia ha spesso una traccia quasi impossibile da distinguere da lontano.”<br/><br/>“Siete pregata di non cercare di invadere il mio spazio mentale ne da lontano ne da vicino.”<br/>Ribattè Severus fissandola con due occhi che avrebbero congelato l’Inferno.<br/><br/>“Non era mia intenzione.”<br/>Rispose in tutta sincerità la ragazza sostenendo lo sguardo con un sorriso prima di avviarsi verso la porta.<br/>“Grazie preside. Buonaserata. Ci vediamo a cena”<br/>Aggiunse con un cenno prima di sparire dietro la porta.<br/><br/>“Dovresti essere più cortese, Severus. Avresti bisogno di qualche amico.” Commentò Albus appena furono rimasti soli.<br/><br/>Severus lo guardò come se volesse strangolarlo seduta stante.<br/>“è solo una ragazzina, Albus.”<br/><br/>“Una ragazzina estremamente paziente, devi ammetterlo. E molto dotata, per giunta.”<br/>Il preside si andò a sistemare alla sua scrivania.<br/>“E credo si sia affezionata a te, per qualche ragione.”<br/><br/>“E non è un bene. Se venisse a sapere…”<br/><br/>“Qualcuno dovrà pur sapere prima o poi, Severus, ho hai intenzione di vivere rintanato in un sotterraneo per il resto dei tuoi giorni?”<br/><br/>“Basta!”<br/>Era difficile che Severus perdesse la pazienza, succedeva ormai davvero di rado fuori dall’aula, e anche in quel caso non si sarebbe mai potuto parlare di veri e propri scatti d’ira come quello.<br/>“Non sono disponibile a fare da spalla a una tua sadica commedia degli equivoci” sibilò trattenendosi appena mentre andava verso la porta rosso in volto.<br/><br/>“Ti ho chiesto di venire per parlare di qualcos’altro.”<br/>Lo richiamò il preside serio.<br/>“Pamela è venuta a darmi conferma dei miei sospetti. Stai attento, Severus. Potrebbe essere più grave di quanto avessimo immaginato. Sii cauto e mantieni tutte le apparenze.”<br/><br/>Severus non si voltò nemmeno a guardarlo. Lo lasciò finire di parlare e poi prese la porta sbattendosela alle spalle. </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Ottobre - parte 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>Da quel momento Pamela aveva guardato con un certo disagio al nuovo professore di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure. Non che ci fossero state molto occasioni per incrociarsi: esattamente come prima succedeva di rado che lo vedesse se non nelle ore dei pasti, dove sedevano quasi ai due capi opposti del tavolo. Perfino nell’aula insegnanti non capitava mai di incrociarsi per sbaglio. Per Pamela era un sollievo.<br/>Le spiaceva invece che Harry Potter non frequentasse il suo corso: una parte di lei, doveva ammetterlo, sarebbe stata curiosa di vedere come si muovessero i pensieri del Ragazzo Che Era Sopravvissuto e ogni volta che un piccolo stormo di Gryffindor passava per i corridoi spiava i più giovani sperando di scorgerlo. Un paio di volte lo aveva visto in compagnia di Hermione Granger: una rossa che si impegnava con tenacia in prima fila durante le meditazioni, anche se non era per nulla portata.<br/>Come promesso alla professoressa Sprout, aveva approfittato delle ultime giornate di bel tempo per portare i ragazzi a meditare nell’orto e nella serra, sistemando a terra cuscini e scusandosi mentalmente con gli elfi che avrebbero dovuto lavarne le federe. Il professor Snape aveva avuto ragione a rinfacciarle le condizioni più che agiate della sua famiglia: i genitori le avevano lasciato in eredità un piccolo capitale alla Gringott e i suoi zii non le avevano mai fatto mancare nulla. Ma erano contrari agli elfi domestici per principio, e lei e Daniel avevano sempre seguito uno schema rigido di turni per le pulizie domestiche durante le vacanze estive.<br/><br/>I ragazzi erano già nel pieno del rilassamento iniziale che, come sempre, lasciava libero dopo una breve guida di base. Una piccola lira incantata suonava aleggiando a un metro da terra conciliando la concentrazione. Dopo l’ultimo incidente era diventata più accorta e passava le lezioni limitandosi ad osservare i ragazzi e a godere della quiete che si creava. Lasciava scorrere i pensieri nel silenzio e anche quello aiutava. Era pur sempre un modo per mettere a fuoco e fare chiarezza dentro se stessa.<br/>In fondo erano ormai due mesi che viveva chiusa nel castello con poche o nulle interazioni umane al di fuori delle lezioni. Non è che fosse una persona con una vasta rete sociale, ma era sempre stata abituata ad avere intorno persone amichevoli e affettuose e uno strisciante senso di solitudine iniziava a farsi strada. Doveva porvi rimedio, pensò mentre i raggi caldi del sole colpivano con l’ultima morbida luce del pomeriggio le vetrate della serra. </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Ottobre - parte 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>“Oh, cara, non riesco proprio a tenere a mente queste regole”<br/>Pomona Sprout borbottava sistemandosi in mano le carte.<br/><br/>“Non trovate sia strano che non si muovano?”<br/>Aggiunse corrucciata Minerva McGonagall guardando con sospetto le figure della sua mano.<br/>“Sembrano fissarti, così ferme”.<br/><br/>“Io lo trovo divertente”<br/>Pamela sorrise incoraggiante a Charity Burbage.<br/><br/>Si dice cha a Hogwarts venga sempre dato aiuto a chi lo chieda. Forse la scuola aveva interpretato i suoi pensieri come una muta richiesta, fatto sta che dopo pochi giorni era stata invitata dalla professoressa Sprout a unirsi a quel piccolo conciliabolo di streghe.<br/>Si erano trovate nella camera della McGonagall: una stanza grande e ben arredata in uno stile sobrio e funzionale. Un fuoco scoppiettava allegro nel caminetto di pietra e una porta finestra affacciava verso le serre e gli orti.<br/>Aveva scoperto che la parola d’ordine che faceva comparire e aprire la sua stanza, avrebbe fatto comparire le porte di ogni altro insegnante, solo che le avrebbe fatte comparire chiuse.<br/><br/>“Lascia che dia un’occhiata, cara”<br/>La professoressa di divinazione cercava di rubare le tazze di tè di tutte per leggerne le foglie e tutte la lasciavano fare poco interessate.<br/>Charity stava tentando di insegnare loro un complicato gioco babbano ed era abbastanza dura ricordarsi se e quando pescare per dare retta a Sybill.<br/><br/>“E così il giovane Potter è finito nella tua casa, Minerva. Beh, c’era da aspettarselo: mi ricordo suo padre: che bel giovanotto! E Lily: un vero giglio, così gentile e delicata! Piaceva tanto alla mia edera… una storia d’amore coi fiocchi, la loro.”<br/>La professoressa Sprout chiacchierava calando due tris e una piccola scala.<br/><br/>“Erano più giovani dei miei, vero?”<br/>Chiese Pamela pescando dal mazzo e facendo cadere uno strano silenzio nella stanza.<br/>“Oh, scusate. Sono abituata a parlarne con gli zii.”<br/>Si affrettò a dire sentendo l’imbarazzo delle altre streghe diventare materia solida nell’aria.<br/>“Sì, insomma, so tutto, ovviamente. So che sono stati vostri alunni dal ‘62 al ‘69: mia madre era una Slytherin e mio padre Ravencraw. Si sono conosciuti qui e si sono sposati tre anni dopo la fine della scuola. Ovviamente so anche come sono morti.”<br/>Se lo ricordava anche, quel giorno. Una mattina sua madre l’aveva accompagnata a scuola, come sempre. All’uscita a prenderla però c’era sua zia. Non le avevano detto bugie nemmeno all’inizio, quando erano ancora dispersi e nessuno sapeva. Per una settimana auror e uomini in divisa si erano susseguiti a casa degli zii dove si era trasferita. Il marchio sopra casa sua non lo aveva mai visto, ma poi, leggendo i giornali degli anni dopo, aveva potuto immaginarlo molto bene. Tutti cercavano di non parlare davanti a lei, ma non aveva importanza: sentiva la loro preoccupazione e capiva da sola. Poi un giorno era arrivata la notizia: avevano ritrovato i cadaveri. Erano stati tra i primi a sparire e ritornare morti.<br/>Erano passati esattamente dieci anni e ormai aveva avuto abbastanza tempo per poterne parlare con serenità, ma aveva passato anni a svegliarsi di notte in lacrime chiamando sua madre.<br/><br/>“Erano due bravi ragazzi”<br/>Pomona Sprout le sorrise con tenerezza.<br/><br/>“Lo erano davvero. Due ragazzi coraggiosi, e leali” confermò la McGonagall “Hanno dato la vita per proteggere i loro amici, dovresti esserne molto fiera.”<br/><br/>“Lo sono.”<br/>Confermò con un sorriso mentre la professoressa Burbage pescava a sua volta. </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Halloween party - parte 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <span><span>Nella sua camera Severus sedeva alla scrivania, un vecchio tomo aperto sul leggio e un taccuino davanti a lui. La penna sospesa a mezz'aria stretta nella mano e la boccetta di inchiostro da un lato aspettavano pazienti.</span><br/>Passava così quasi ogni sera, in questo la sua vita non era mai cambiata: leggeva o rileggeva perdendosi nei libri e dimenticando se stesso tra le loro righe. Annotava su taccuini ogni pensiero o frase, a volte ricopiava intere pagine. Tre scaffali della sua libreria personale erano dedicati a quella sorta di archivio. Le sue letture variavano dai manuali di pozioni avanzate, o monografie su specifici ingredienti, fino a libri di storia della magia, aritmanzia, filosofia della magia, alcuni testi in rune di antichi pensatori del passato… tutto quello che potesse catturare abbastanza la sua attenzione da allontanarlo dalla realtà. Quella sera, prima del banchetto di Halloween era ben contento di concedersi quel momento di pace e riflessione.<br/>Dopo il primo giorno, accettare la presenza di Potter per la scuola era diventata una routine, una lenta dolorosa routine che ogni giorno riapriva vecchi dolori ma che non gli impediva più di restare presente a se stesso. Forse era perché il ragazzo assomigliava così spudoratamente a James e perché gli occhi di Lily restavano coperti dai grossi occhiali, ma per lo più provava nei suoi confronti un’irritazione irrazionale: era come la puntura di un insetto molesto, qualcosa che vorresti poter grattare via. Meglio così, in ogni caso.<br/>Si ricordò all’improvviso di una cosa da fare e aprì il cassettino della scrivania tirandone fuori un foglio di pergamena. Si mise a scrivere la lettera nella sua solita ordinata calligrafia. Lucius Malfoy si aspettava di certo sue notizie sul giovane Draco e Severus non aveva motivo per lesinare gli elogi e le congratulazioni. I Malfoy erano un tassello chiave della sua copertura e Lucius doveva fidarsi di lui incondizionatamente. E poi sapeva che Narcissa ne sarebbe stata felice. Una donna gentile, Narcissa, una donna gentile che avrebbe meritato di meglio dalla vita. Quando ebbe finito si alzò, andò alla gabbia del grosso gufo striato che riposava appollaiato sul trespolo. L’animale aprì gli occhi rossi non appena sentì la gabbia aprirsi e li lasciò legare la lettera alla zampa senza protestare, pregustando il volo notturno e lo spuntino che avrebbe fatto nel tragitto. </span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Halloween party - parte 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>Quando il caos era scoppiato, non sapendo che altro fare, Pamela aveva preso la bacchetta e seguito di corsa la professoressa McGonagall. Solo dopo un paio di svolte di corsa per i corridoi dei sotterranei si era resa conto che il professor Snape non era con loro. Confusa si era bloccata guardandosi intorno incerta. Stava per tornare sui suoi passi quando aveva sentito la mano di qualcuno prenderle la spalla.<br/><br/>“Puoi sentirlo?”<br/>Le stava chiedendo preoccupata Minerva. Certo, certo che poteva sentirlo! Perché non ci aveva pensato… chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò un momento. Un troll di montagna aveva i pensieri semplici e diretti, una coscienza terricola e ridotta. Non fu difficile distinguerlo dal resto delle presenze nella scuola. <br/><br/>“Di qua”<br/>Disse affrettandosi a guidare il resto del gruppo verso il bagno delle ragazze dove lo aveva sentito chiaramente.<br/>“C’è una ragazza con lui: Hermione Granger, viene al mio corso, e qualcun altro”<br/>Si affrettò ad aggiungere mentre allungavano il passo.<br/><br/>Il cuore batteva forte per la preoccupazione, ma c’era anche una calma assoluta, una freddezza nella mente e una chiarezza che non si sarebbe aspettata. Non aveva paura, in effetti, eppure quella sarebbe potuta essere la prima volta in assoluto in cui si trovava di fronte a una minaccia. Arrivarono nel corridoio in tempo per sentire un tonfo assordante che fece tremare le vetrate per un istante restarono tutti bloccati, poi ripresero a correre. Il troll era a terra nel bagno distrutto. Hermione Granger, Harry Potter e un altro ragazzino rosso stavano impalati e coperti di calcinacci. </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>Pamela bussò alla porta.<br/>Si era fatta dire dal professor Flitwick dove trovarla, e ora aspettava preoccupata.<br/>Bussò di nuovo.<br/>Non ottenere risposta non la aiutava certo a tranquillizzarsi.<br/><br/>“Cosa sta facendo?”<br/>La voce alle sue spalle tratteneva a stento l’irritazione.<br/><br/>Si voltò.<br/>Il professor Snape stava bene, anche se sembrava di umore peggiore del solito.<br/>Si sentì rilassare il corpo di bottò.<br/><br/>“Mi ero preoccupata. Non era con noi prima, non sapevo se le fosse successo qualcosa.”<br/>Rispose prima di rendersi conto che l’altro stava zoppicando e che una smorfia di dolore gli compariva sul volto ogni volta che poggiava il peso su una gamba.<br/>“Si è fatto male?” chiese avvicinandosi per aiutarlo.<br/><br/>“Non mi tocchi!”<br/>Si scostò cercando di sottrarsi al braccio che gli veniva offerto.<br/><br/>Si ritrasse di un passo.<br/>“È andato da Madame Pomfrey?”<br/><br/>“Non sono affari che la riguardano”<br/>Severus stava cercando di restare in piedi.<br/>Raggiungere la propria camera e prendere una fiala di pozione corroborante era l’unica cosa a cui voleva pensare in quel momento. Poi si sarebbe occupato di curare la ferita con più attenzione, ma non svenire gli sembrava il primo obiettivo. Arrivare fino all’ufficio di Dumbledore era stato facile, con l’adrenalina ancora in corpo, ma da lì alla sua camera era sembrato un viaggio infinito.<br/>La gamba cedette e per un attimo fu certo che sarebbe svenuto sul pavimento. Si rese conto che la ragazza lo aveva afferrato al volo. Fece per protestare ma ci rinunciò lasciandosi sorreggere fino alla porta.<br/><br/>“Andiamo, giuro che non lo dirò mai a nessuno”<br/>Scherzò Pamela con un sorriso incoraggiante mentre l’altro apriva la porta sussurrando sottovoce qualcosa. Non aveva mai visto una persona viva tanto pallida. Ora che lo toccava, si rendeva conto che i pantaloni neri erano zuppi di sangue, doveva averne perso parecchio.<br/>La stanza del professor Snape era gelida. Il camino era spento da poco ma non era quello: quel posto trasudava tristezza e solitudine al punto da metterle i brividi lungo la schiena.<br/>Lo accompagnò a sedersi su una poltrona simile a quella che aveva anche lei.<br/><br/>“Nella vetrina, secondo scaffale, terza scatola da sinistra, c’è una fiala rossa.”<br/><br/>Pamela si affrettò ad obbedire.<br/><br/>Una vetrinetta piena di scatole dove riposavano decine di fiale differenti, tutte etichettate con cura. Prese quella con su scritto corroborante, estate 1990 e gliela porse.<br/>Appena ebbe bevuto il liquido il professor Snape riprese un po’ di colore, ma il corpo teso, irrigidito in una posizione innaturale le diceva quanto dolore dovesse sentire ancora.<br/><br/>“Se mi lascia vedere la ferita…”<br/>Cercò di farlo ragionare con poche speranze.<br/><br/>“Faccia in fretta.”<br/>Rispose con somma sorpresa della ragazza. Non se lo fece ripetere due volte e prese la bacchetta dalla tasca del mantello, la passò sulla stoffa dei pantaloni aprendovi un lungo taglio. La gamba era rossa di sangue e lacerata da quello che sembrava il morso di un cane molto, molto grande e poco socievole.<br/>Qualcuno doveva già aver applicato un incantesimo curativo perché, rispetto a come doveva essere in origine la ferita, la pelle aveva iniziato a rigenerarsi a produrre un sottile nuovo strato ai bordi.<br/>Con la bacchetta in mano, Pamela prese un respiro profondo. Non era la prima volta che curava qualcuno, ma in genere si era trattato di piccole cose, nulla di simile.<br/><br/>“Epismendo” recitò.<br/>Gli squarci nella carne si richiusero ancora un po’ e smisero del tutto di sanguinare. Ripetè ancora una volta l’incantesimo e qualche altro piccolo miglioramento ebbe luogo.<br/>“Adesso credo sia meglio fasciarla e lasciarla rimarginare da sola” disse “Ha qualcosa qui? Altrimenti dovremmo chiamare Madame Pomfrey...” accennò nella speranza che si lasciasse vedere da qualcuno di più competente.<br/><br/>“In bagno, nel mobile, c’è una scatola con delle bende”<br/>Aveva la voce esausta e per la prima volta il tono di borioso comando sembrava incrinarsi lasciando trapelare qualcos’altro, forse la sua vera voce.<br/><br/>Pamela si alzò e andò a recuperare il necessario. Pulì il sangue con un panno inumidito, lo asciugò con cura e lo fasciò cercando di non stringere troppo. Si sentiva addosso lo sguardo attento e severo del professore, nemmeno fossero in aula e dovesse meritarsi un voto. Quando ebbe finito la medicazione si alzò di nuovo da terra, andò a lasciare il panno in bagno e a lavarsi le mani dal sangue e tornò nella stanza cercando di valutare le condizioni dell’uomo.<br/><br/>“Posso fare qualcos’altro?”<br/>Chiese.<br/>Il professor Snape la fissava come se fosse stata un alieno.<br/>Non era strano per lei, ci era piuttosto abituata e non ci fece molto caso.<br/><br/>“No, ha già fatto abbastanza”<br/>Rispose dopo un momento in un tono che sembrava sottintendere che più che abbastanza aveva fatto anche troppo.<br/><br/>“Bene, se ha bisogno di qualcosa mi chiami, per favore.”<br/>Disse congedandosi con un sorriso.<br/>“Buonanotte.”<br/>L’altro non la salutò e non la ringraziò, ma non si sarebbe aspettata nulla di diverso. </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Quidditch - parte 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>L’autunno aveva conquistato gli ultimi sprazzi d’estate ormai da un pezzo. Gli alberi avevano perso anche l’ultima parvenza di verde e i rami si stavano spogliando dai bei colori caldi di ottobre. Le giornate si accorciavano e la mattina Pamela aveva preso ad accendere il fuoco prima di alzarsi dal letto. Quell’anno soffriva meno il freddo rispetto agli anni passati, e lo attribuiva agli esercizi e alla loro influenza sul suo stato energetico. Non per nulla erano smessi anche i capogiri e la continua sonnolenza: si sentiva molto più in forze che in qualsiasi altro periodo della vita e la nuova stagione le suggeriva di impiegare quella vitalità nello studio. Aveva accumulato una decina di tomi presi dal reparto proibito della biblioteca e li aveva disposti sulla libreria in modo che la salutassero appena aperti gli occhi. Il reparto proibito era sempre stato un sogno quando era studente. Un paio di volte era riuscita ottenere dal professor Flitwick dei permessi speciali per consultare qualche testo, ma ora aveva il pieno e completo accesso. Per prima cosa aveva trovato Occlumanzia e Potere: limiti e ripercussioni di Eckart Clark, un testo affascinante e controverso, per molti aspetti eretico, sul rapporto tra la magia e il libero fluire della coscienza. Poi aveva preso Licantropia e genere: da donna a lupo, da uomo a lupa, l’aveva incuriosita moltissimo senza nessun valido motivo.Oltre a un altro paio di testi di Erbologia e Divinazione sulla coltivazione di piante poco ortodosse e sui loro usi psicotropi, era riuscita a scovare un’intera sezione di Magia Sessuale. Ne aveva presi due manuali base con la netta sensazione di aver appena scoperto una galassia.<br/><br/>Quando aprì gli occhi quel sabato, quindi, ultimo dei suoi pensieri era assistere alla partita di Quidditch che avrebbe inaugurato la stagione. Non aveva la minima intenzione di stare a prendere freddo sugli spalti per vedere dei maghi inseguire delle palle, quando aveva ad aspettarla un caminetto acceso, un mondo di cose da leggere e una tisana bollente. Si alzò con uno sbadiglio dal letto mentre il fuoco già scoppiettava allegro, notò con piacere che Sniff stava dormendo appeso al trespolo, avvolto dalle sue ali. Aveva dovuto incantare la finestra perché una passapipistrello si aprisse nel vetro e gli permettesse di entrare e uscire a piacere nella notte, senza che lei dovesse congelarsi, con soddisfazione notava che il funzionamento era perfetto.<br/><br/>“Buonanotte Sniff”<br/>Lo salutò accarezzando appena le ali ottenendo un sonnacchioso fremito di risposta.<br/><br/>Si diede una lavata e si pettinò i capelli prima di infilarsi la calzamaglia pesante e il lungo vestito di lana bordeau. Aggiunse un bel cardigan caldo e morbido e scese per la colazione.<br/><br/>Il chiacchiericcio dei ragazzi nella sala era più vivace del solito, i giocatori già pronti con le divise delle squadre erano circondati dai loro compagni di casa sovraeccitati. Pamela prese posto accanto ad Hagrid e si misero ad aggiornarsi sulle questioni dell’orto, sulla salute di Zanna e sulle lezioni di Pamela. Hagrid le era sempre piaciuto anche perché era tra i pochi che non l’aveva mai trattata né con compiacenza né con distacco, nemmeno quando era a malapena in grado di sostenere una conversazione.<br/><br/>“Pamela”<br/>La voce di Dumbledore la fece voltare proprio mentre stava spiegando ad Hagrid il programma che intendeva seguire nel corso. Alle sue spalle il preside teneva lo schienale della sua sedia ergendosi sopra le loro teste.<br/>“Una parola nel mio ufficio più tardi, per cortesia”<br/>La serietà del preside la preoccupò per un momento.<br/>Il vecchio mago la fissava da dietro gli occhialetti a mezzaluna con la severità di un padre contrariato.<br/><br/>Annuì: “certo, preside, quando vuole.”<br/><br/>“Per le undici andrà bene”<br/>Disse prima di allontanarsi con un sorriso di saluto ad Hagrid.<br/><br/>“Ti perderai la partita”<br/>Commentò dispiaciuto il mezzo gigante da dietro la folta barba scura.<br/><br/>“Non importa, non pensavo di venire in ogni caso”<br/>Rispose fissando la tazza di caffé scuro davanti a lei con improvvisa poca voglia di bere o mangiare.<br/><br/>“Allora non fare quella faccia, sono sicuro che Dumbledore vuole solo farti i complimenti! Ho parlato con Hermione l’altro giorno, la piccoletta tutta rossa di Griffyndor, primo anno. è una in gamba quella, te lo dico io, diventerà una grande strega. Lei dice che il tuo corso è uno dei suoi preferiti, che i libri che hai fatto prendere sono stati illuminanti”<br/><br/>“Ho il sospetto che sia stata la sola a leggerli”<br/>Pamela non potè fare a meno di sorridergli “è stata l’unica a prendere voti dignitosi nei compiti di teoria. Temo che dovrò cambiare criteri di valutazione o finirò a non avere più alunni l’anno prossimo”<br/><br/>Hagrid scoppiò a ridere con una di quelle sue risate che facevano rimbombare tutta la sala.<br/>“Oh, andrà tutto bene, vedrai. Te la stai cavando benissimo” disse poggiando una delle sue enormi mani callose e rincuoranti sulla quella di Pamela facendola sentire minuscola. </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Quidditch - parte 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>“Oh, Pamela, vieni vieni, accomodati.”<br/>Dumbledore era alla finestra, si era voltato quasi sorpreso quando l’aveva vista entrare, come non l’aspettasse o si fosse dimenticato del loro appuntamento.<br/>“Ti sto facendo perdere la partita, temo.”<br/>Aggiunse in un tono cordiale che non si sarebbe aspettata. La fece sedere su di una comoda poltrona davanti al caminetto, proprio sotto i ritratti dei presidi e si sedette sulla poltrona accanto sistemando la lunga tunica di broccato. <br/><br/>“Non si preoccupi, non credo sarei andata in ogni caso.”<br/><br/>Il preside sorrise, sembrava distratto o sovrappensiero.<br/>“Ho saputo” disse “che hai iniziato a introdurre il coascolto durante le lezioni.”<br/><br/>“Infatti. Mi sembra che funzioni: all’inizio non è stato facile creare il giusto clima di fiducia nel gruppo, ma direi che ora sta funzionando piuttosto bene. Ho l’impressione che hai ragazzi faccia bene, i loro pensieri sono molto più distesi.”<br/>Confermò sorridendo e parlando solo un po’ più in fretta del solito mentre il preside faceva roteare in aria la bacchetta per richiamare la teiera e due tazze che si riempirono in un attimo di un delizioso té al bergamotto. Si sentiva sotto esame, nonostante tutto.<br/><br/>“Non ne dubito” confermò “e sono sicuro che gli effetti nel lungo periodo saranno evidenti. Ho letto le ricerche di Eckart Clark al riguardo, Emozione e Magia in particolare l’ho trovato estremamente interessante. Madame Pince mi dice che stai leggendo il suo testo sui risvolti dell’occlumanzia.”<br/><br/>“Infatti è così” confermò annuendo.<br/><br/>“E mi dice anche che ti stai occupando di altri argomenti. Della cosiddetta Magia Sessuale in particolare.”<br/><br/>“Sì” confermò portandosi alle labbra la tazza e soffiando piano per dissipare il vapore. Era abbastanza sicura che non ci fosse nulla di contrario al regolamento nelle sue letture, ma non di meno iniziò ad avvertire una certa ansia.<br/><br/>“Argomento affascinante, soprattutto quando si è giovani” scherzò con un sorriso Dumbledore “affascinante e pericoloso: come molte altre cose il sesso può essere fonte di potere o dispersione di potere, per questo molti maghi hanno scelto negli anni l’astinenza. Sono pochissimi, nella storia, i maghi o le streghe che sono stati in grado di imbrigliare l’energia sessuale e utilizzarla nella loro pratica magica, pochissimi. Ed è una strada che richiede una costante e disciplinata pratica, individuale e non.”<br/><br/>“È un peccato che non venga insegnata durante gli anni di scuola”<br/>Lo disse senza pensare, per il semplice fatto che era ciò che pensava.<br/>Dumbledore la trapassò con gli occhi. Pamela ebbe ancora una volta la netta impressione che nemmeno lui fosse del tutto privo della capacità di leggere le menti altrui.<br/><br/>“Capirai che sarebbe tremendamente sconveniente. E lo sarebbe anche se un alunno dovesse venire a sapere che una insegnante si occupa di certi argomenti.”<br/>Disse con una severità che le fece immediatamente abbassare lo sguardo. “Non fraintendermi, sono sicuro che un giorno, anche queste cose troveranno il loro giusto spazio in una scuola come Hogwarts, verrà il giorno in cui molte cose che oggi vengono considerate scandalose vivranno alla luce del sole. Sono abbastanza vecchio per aver visto già coi miei occhi cambiare i termini della morale” aggiunse recuperando un tono più conviviale “ma per adesso non è così e noi possiamo solo vivere nei tempi in cui siamo, non possiamo vivere in tempi futuri.”<br/>Una pergamena arrivò fluttuando nell’aria, apparentemente mossa di vita propria. Il preside la prese e gliela porse.<br/>“Come vedi, per qualcuno, i metodi più innocui sono già qualcosa di estremo.”<br/><br/>Il foglio era di una qualità elegante con impresso il timbro ministeriale e una firma di barocchi ghirigori in fondo a nome Lucius Malfoy. Il contenuto era una non troppo velata minaccia di rappresaglie nel caso in cui quelle “sciocche babbanate che rammolliscono i nostri giovani e li deturpano del loro potere” non fossero cessate. Si riferiva al coascolto, per l’appunto.<br/><br/>“E non è l’unico ad aver espresso certe… reticenze al riguardo. Il professor Snape è venuto a parlarmi in tono piuttosto preoccupato l’altro giorno.”<br/><br/>Pamela alzò gli occhi dal foglio arrossendo. Era molto difficile che si arrabbiasse, molto molto difficile, non succedeva forse da anni. Era una sensazione strana: si sentiva andare a fuoco da un punto imprecisato dello stomaco e provava un impulso improvviso di rompere qualcosa.<br/>“Il professor Snape dovrebbe badare ai suoi affari al posto di mettere il naso in cose che evidentemente non ha le facoltà di comprendere” ribatté stizzita in una voce che non le apparteneva.<br/><br/>Dumbledore scoppiò a ridere. Una risata così cristallina e inaspettata che le fece all’improvviso passare ogni fervore e finì per contagiarla. </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Quidditch - parte 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>Pamela aspettò dopo cena, che tutti fossero rientrati da un pezzo dalla partita e che la maggior parte dei ragazzi fosse già nelle sale comuni. Durante il pasto il professor Flitwick l’aveva intrattenuta aggiornandola brevemente sugli avvenimenti della partita: Potter era il più giovane cercatore della scuola e la sua scopa sembrava essere impazzita, ciò nonostante aveva conquistato il boccino, Gryffindor aveva vinto e la tunica del professor Snape era andata a fuoco.<br/><br/>“I fratelli Weasley, ci scommetterei!”<br/>Aveva detto il professore con un’aria di malcelata soddisfazione.<br/>“Avranno dieci punti alla mia prossima lezione.” aggiunse sottovoce con un occhiolino complice.<br/><br/>Pamela aveva sorriso per educazione.<br/><br/>Mormorò sottovoce la parola in codice e busso alla porta di legno comparsale davanti.<br/><br/>Il professor Snape aprì la porta con uno scatto sorpreso.<br/><br/>“Che cosa vuole?”<br/>Chiese senza accennare a farla entrare.<br/><br/>“Il professor Dumbledore mi ha accennato alle sue perplessità riguardo il mio corso” disse porgendo il libro “ho pensato che forse questo potrebbe interessarla.”<br/>Severus fissò la copertina di <em>Coascolto nella Pratica Magica: una tecnica per il rilascio emotivo</em> come se fosse stata coperta di germi.<br/><br/>“Se crede che sprecherò il mio tempo nella lettura di queste illusorie teorie sensazionalistiche si sbaglia.”<br/><br/>“Se non lo legge non potrà contestarmi, se lo legge e ne dimostra l’infondatezza potrebbe riuscire a farmi buttare fuori dalla scuola liberandosi della mia presenza. O almeno potrebbe dare al suo amico Malfoy abbastanza argomentazioni per farlo.”<br/><br/>Nel tono della ragazza non c’era nessuna ironia e nemmeno riprovazione.<br/>Lo osservava con l’aria di chi tende un pezzo di carne a una bestia feroce, ma la sua argomentazione era valida. Sarebbe stato un modo molto, molto comodo per togliersi quella spina nel fianco una volta per tutte e cancellarla definitivamente dalla sua vita.<br/>Prese il libro.<br/><br/>“Se poi volesse provare a fare una pratica…”<br/>Pamela non fece in tempo di finire la frase che il professor Snape le aveva chiuso in faccia la porta.<br/><br/>La ragazza fece un sospiro profondo a occhi chiusi, pensando in cuor suo a quanta fiducia stava dando alla professoressa Trelawney e a quanto cara gliel’avrebbe pagata se fosse venuto fuori che si era sbagliata. </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Natale - parte 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>Ogni anno Severus veniva invitato alla tradizionale festicciola di Natale organizzata in aula insegnanti.<br/>Ogni anno lui non si presentava.<br/>Gli unici scambi di regali erano sempre: un qualcosa di stupidamente costoso e barocco mandato ai Malfoy, che ricambiavano in genere con una penna nuova di ottima qualità o con un foulard di seta nero; uno scambio di libri con Minerva (una delle donne più acute e dai gusti di lettura più interessanti che avesse mai incontrato); qualcosa di assurdamente infantile da parte di Dumbledore.<br/>Ogni anno Minerva si ostinava a fargli notare la sua assenza quando la sera si decideva a venirlo a cercare nella sua camera, dove restava barricato per tutta la giornata. A quel punto le offriva una tisana mentre lei posava sul tavolino tra le due poltrone un vassoio di paste rubate per lui dal banchetto dei professori. <br/>A parte quella chiacchierata serale, era ben contento di ridurre i rapporti esterni ai pasti di rito a cui era obbligato a presenziare. Si stava per l’appunto  preparando per scendere a colazione, annodando il nuovo foulard intorno al colletto, quando un picchiettio insistente alla finestra lo distrasse. Perplesso si rese conto che a bussare al vetro era un pipistrello piuttosto grosso, con il corpo peloso e il muso irritato mentre le grandi ali lo reggevano e gli artigli ghermivano un pacco di carta marrone.<br/>Aprì incuriosito all’aria gelida del primo mattino. Il pipistrello entrò facendo un rapido giro della stanza e svegliando Sarabat, il gufo striato, che guardò indignato l’intruso mentre lasciava cadere sulla scrivania il suo carico con movimenti impacciati, prima di riprendere il volo all'aria aperta. <br/>Severus richiuse i vetri e andò ad esaminare il pacco. Non portava nessuna scritta, niente. Un semplice pacchetto rettangolare lungo una spanna e poco più stretto. Poteva essere un libro.<br/>Lo aprì e vi trovò dentro un quaderno dalla copertina semplice di cuoio, rovinato da un uso tenace. Perplesso aprì la prima pagina e ne cadde un foglietto piegato esattamente a metà. Si chinò ad aprirlo scoprendo una calligrafia ordinata e tondeggiante.<br/><br/><em>Perché non le manchi da leggere qualcosa che stimoli oltre alla mente il cuore.<br/>Aspettando le sue osservazioni,<br/>Pamela.</em><br/><br/>Restò a fissare il foglio sbalordito. Prima di tutto, cosa aveva fatto pensare a quella sciocca impertinente che lui volesse un regalo da lei? E in secondo luogo, “cuore”? Cuore? Qualcuno aveva scritto “cuore” in un foglio indirizzato a lui? Cuore! Si rigirava negli occhi la parola, offeso come fosse la peggiore delle bestemmie. Sbatté il taccuino contro al muro senza nemmeno interrogarsi sul suo contenuto e appallottolò il foglio nella mano lanciandolo nelle fiamme perché bruciasse.<br/>Diede le spalle al quaderno che lo fissava dal pavimento e restò corrucciato a braccia conserte e occhi chiusi cercando di riprendere il controllo.<br/>Era tutta colpa di Dumbledore, tutta quella faccenda, era colpa sua. Non sapeva come, ma doveva averle messo in testa chissà quali idiozie… respirò profondamente.<br/>Doveva restare calmo, restare lucido. Avrebbe ignorato quella faccenda, con il tempo si sarebbe stancata, era l’unica cosa da fare. E poi c’era sempre il caso che Lucius riuscisse a farla sbattere fuori e togliergli quel problema di torno. </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Natale - parte 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>Di tutti i suoi Natali nessuno era mai stato tanto ricco di auguri, di abbracci, di pacchettini colorati e risate.<br/>La sala insegnanti era stata addobbata con un grande vischio che sembrava essere cresciuto dal nulla sulle assi di legno del soffitto, quasi fossero rami di querce secolari. Candele illuminavano eleganti palle colorate di vetro che fluttuavano a mezz’aria dove cadeva una neve leggera che scompariva prima di arrivare all’altezza dei capelli ribelli di Hagrid. Due grandi tavoli erano stati apparecchiati con una tovaglia dai ricami verdi e rossi su cui spuntavano ricchi piatti di dolci, tazze di tè dagli aromi dolci e biscotti alla cannella.<br/>Ad ognuno dei suoi nuovi colleghi Pamela aveva preso qualcosa l’ultima volta in cui aveva accompagnato il terzo anno ad Hogsmeade, ma non si sarebbe mai aspettata che tutti, senza nessuna eccezione, avrebbero fatto altrettanto per lei.<br/>Alla fine, per riportare tutto in camera aveva dovuto usare un incantesimo di levitazione e farsi seguire da una coda di variegata e buffa di oggetti. Solo il regalo di Hagrid lo aveva portato in braccio: un batuffolino di peli con due grandi occhioni blu che aveva deciso di chiamare Charm e che non sapeva ancora nemmeno miagolare. Era un po’ preoccupata del suo incontro con Sniff, ma appena lo lasciò andare per la camera si rese conto che il pipistrello non era in nessun modo interessato alla sua presenza e Charm era troppo impegnato a esplorare lo spazio sotto al letto per badare ad altro.<br/><br/>“Mi raccomando, Sniff! Sarai tu il responsabile mentre io non ci sono.”<br/>Andò a grattare la testa del pipistrello con la sensazione che avesse avuto un sogno inquieto. Poi si mise a sistemare i libri che le avevano regalato la professoressa McGonagall e il professor Flitwick nella libreria con un sorriso soddisfatto. Il vaso di Dittamo della professoressa Sprout lo sistemò vicino alla finestra, mentre il mazzo di tarocchi della professoressa Trelawney avrebbe aspettato paziente sulla scrivania. Perfino Dumbledore le aveva fatto un regalo: una borsa cilindrica di stoffa con dentro dei ferri da maglia e della lana color senape.<br/><br/>“Anche i babbani trovano i loro modi di meditare, quando fa troppo freddo per sedere sull’erba” le aveva detto.<br/><br/>Per qualche motivo non si era stupita.<br/>Come non si era sorpresa dell’assenza del professor Snape, o del suo silenzio. Una parte di lei era curiosa di sapere se avesse almeno letto il quaderno, un’altra parte era spaventata anche solo all’idea di incrociarlo per sbaglio. Non aveva mai permesso a qualcuno di leggere i suoi quaderni, sarebbe stato… imbarazzante nel modo più assoluto. Non erano cose scritte per essere lette: riflessioni, pensieri, brevi frasi, erano il suo dialogo interiore, la cosa più privata che possedesse. Non avrebbe mai pensato di metterli in mano a un estraneo, meno che mai di separarsene per sempre. Eppure lo aveva fatto lo stesso, e senza nessun motivo apparente. Il quaderno in questione, in particolare, risaliva ai primi anni di scuola, quando ancora molte cose erano confuse e nuove ma anche fresche e pure. Lo aveva riletto da poco e aveva pensato di doverglielo fare avere con una di quelle intuizioni improvvise e immotivate. Aveva imparato a fidarsi più di loro che di qualsiasi ragionamento. </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Natale - parte 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>“Grazie Severus, una zolletta.”<br/>Minerva gli lasciò mettere lo zucchero nella sua tazza prima di prendere il piattino e girare con cura il cucchiaino d’argento nel liquido scuro.<br/><br/>“I tuoi libri sono sempre illuminanti, Minerva” disse prendendo a sua volta la tazza tra le mani.<br/>“Era da tempo che avrei voluto leggere Burmio Vetrisquo, ma convincere Madame Pince a metterlo nell’ordine della biblioteca sembrava impossibile.”<br/>Una leggera smorfia di disprezzo gli si dipinse sul volto, ma forse era per il profumo amaro della bevanda.<br/><br/>Minerva non riusciva a capire come Severus sembrasse in grado di privarsi con le proprie mani anche dei piaceri più semplici della vita, rendendo amara qualsiasi cosa toccasse.<br/>“È una lettura piuttosto specialistica, sono sicura che Irma abbia voluto dare la precedenza a cose più alla portata dei nostri studenti.”<br/>Prese un lungo sorso.<br/>“Mi stupisco invece di vedere un libro di Clark in questa camera. Non avrei detto che ti interessassi a certe correnti di pensiero” aggiunse accennando al tomo sulla scrivania da cui spuntava un piccolo mucchietto di fogli.<br/><br/>“Ne sono costretto. A quanto pare certe sciocchezze sono ormai materia di studio ed è quanto mai urgente rendersi conto di quel che viene diffuso nella nostra scuola.” ribatté a dentri stretti “E d’altronde una ragazzina, appena uscita dalla scuola…”<br/><br/>“Mi sembra di ricordare che nemmeno tu avessi molta esperienza quando Dumbledore ti diede la cattedra, e una cattedra ben più prestigiosa” lo interruppe la strega.<br/><br/>Severus ammutolì con l’aria risentita di un ragazzino a cui sia stato ricordato il motivo della punizione e Minerva non potè fare a meno di sorridere dietro la tazza.<br/>Ricordava Severus Snape quando era arrivato ad Hogwarts vent’anni prima: un bambinetto rachitico e pallido, introverso fin all’inverosimile, ma intelligente come pochi e famelico di conoscenza. Era di una casa rivale, è vero, ma lo aveva preso in simpatia lo stesso, le faceva tenerezza. E ora era un uomo fatto, ma aveva gli stessi occhi e lo stesso modo di reagire scontroso quando si imbarazzava di qualcosa.<br/>“E poi da quando, Severus, sei tanto attento alla didattica dei colleghi? Sai bene che Pomona è assai più vicina alle teoria di Clark che a qualsiasi altra corrente di pensiero, per non parlare di Sybill e di quello che lei definisce insegnamento… ma non mi sembra che tu ti sia mai preso il disturbo…”<br/><br/>“È diverso. Per quanto possa non apprezzare certi… metodi didattici, ho sempre rispettato la professionalità dei colleghi.”<br/>E poi, ma questo non lo avrebbe ammesso, erano stati i suoi insegnanti, nel bene e nel male, e avevano segnato la sua vita, la sua stessa idea di magia. Non avrebbe saputo immaginare erbologia insegnata da qualcuno di diverso da Pomona Sprout.<br/><br/>“E trovi che Pamela manchi di professionalità?”<br/>Chiese incuriosita.<br/>Era difficile che Severus si sbilanciasse tanto. In genere il suo astio si limitava a un acuto sarcasmo, qualcosa doveva averlo indisposto non poco.<br/><br/>Con un sospiro irritato, il professore si decise a prendere la bacchetta e sventolarla in direzione del camino. In una nuvola di cenere si ricompose il biglietto fluttuando nelle mani di Minerva.<br/>La strega prese gli occhiali da una tasca dell’abito e dopo averli sistemati sul naso lo lesse con attenzione.<br/><br/>“Oh” disse poggiandosi il foglio sulle gambe e sfilando gli occhiali.<br/>“E a cosa era allegato?”<br/><br/>“Un quaderno, non lo so… mi sono rifiutato di dare seguito alla cosa, ma immagino ne capirai la gravità” disse placando l’irritazione con una delle paste del vassoio.<br/>Adorava le ciambelle alla crema, quelle piccole e ricoperte di zucchero a velo.<br/><br/>“Sì, direi che fare un regalo di Natale meriterebbe l’espulsione” non potè fare a meno di prenderlo in giro bonariamente.<br/>“È solo un biglietto di auguri cordiale, non ne farei una tragedia.”<br/><br/>“Un biglietto di auguri?! È sconveniente… è allusivo e oltraggioso…” Severus si stava infervorando e il tono calmo e monocorde stava iniziando a incespicare nella rabbia.<br/><br/>“Severus” lo richiamò seria la strega “poniamo che tu abbia ragione, che in queste righe ci sia qualcosa di… allusivo. Mi sembra normale: Pamela è una ragazza giovane, ma ha già avuto certe… esperienze. Vive da mesi in un castello circondata da ragazzini, che molto saggiamente evita di guardare, vecchi maghi, e te.”<br/>Lo squadrò da cima a fondo come se lo stesse valutando per la prima volta.<br/>“Forse te ne sarai dimenticato, ma a quell’età si è facili a certi… movimenti del cuore, più o meno per chiunque sia nell’età per procurarli. E tu lo sei.”<br/>Sì, non riusciva a trovare un’altra spiegazione perché una bella ragazza come Pamela potesse interessarsi a quel relitto di miseria. Nemmeno tutta la sua acuta intelligenza poteva compensare gli anni di trasandato abbandono estetico che la ricoprivano.<br/>“Credo che dovresti semplicemente parlarle e dissuaderla da avere ulteriori comportamenti amichevoli nei tuoi confronti, se è quello che vuoi.”<br/><br/>“E questo quando, nella tua esperienza, ha avuto effetto su una ragazzina?”<br/>Chiese non senza una minima voluta cattiveria.<br/><br/>Minerva posò la tazza sul piattino senza scomporsi.<br/>“Nella mia esperienza” rispose “chi è tanto caparbio e sciocco da rifiutare un amore disinteressato e tenace, presto o tardi se ne pente. E ora, se vuoi scusarmi, è stata una giornata lunga e domani avrò due turni di sorveglianza durante lo studio individuale.” disse congedandosi con la solita eleganza. </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Sotto giudizio - Gennaio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p><br/><strong>NOTE DALL'AUTRICE<br/>Ciao a tutti :) <br/>Spero vi stia piacendo la lettura e vi stiate divertendo a seguire la storia. <br/>Sto provando ad ampliare un po' i capitoli e a soffermarmi un po' di più sulla vita privata dei professori, seguendo il consiglio di una recensione che mi è stata lasciata. Ringrazio prima di tutto l'autrice del consiglio e come sempre invito chiunque ne abbia la voglia a lasciarmi un commento per aiutarmi a migliorare ;)<br/><br/>Un abbraccio (virtuale) a tutti e buona lettura!</strong><br/> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>Affacciato alla finestra Albus osservava il cielo coperto da una spessa coltre di nubi. I maghi del passato sapevano leggere nelle nuvole e nel volo degli uccelli auspici e presagi, ma lui non ne era capace. Quelle erano arti antiche andate perdute e quel poco che se ne sapeva era per lo più mito e leggenda, stralci riportati da estranei conquistatori che raccontavano di un legame coi ritmi della natura che nulla aveva a che fare coi pesanti tomi delle loro biblioteche. Eppure… eppure il nucleo fondamentale della magia, quella inspiegabile capacità di condizionare con la propria mente il mondo, non riusciva a togliersi dalla mente che fosse tutto lì: nella danza incomprensibile degli insetti, nel moto ordinato delle formiche, nel misterioso voltarsi dei girasoli. Ad ogni modo, per certo la divinazione era un’arte assai deteriorata ormai: ogni volta che cercavano di vedere il futuro, i maghi si ritrovavano davanti nebbie e parole incerte. Per questo non poneva troppa fiducia alle profezie, a nessuna profezia, e prendeva le parole degli oracoli più come interessanti indicazioni che come verità. Quel poco di verità che poteva sapere era quella che la sua mente e il suo cuore potevano comprendere.<br/>Per questo era preoccupato.<br/>Era preoccupato per il giovane Harry Potter, il bambino sopravvissuto, la speranza di tutti loro. Il ragazzo era cresciuto per troppo tempo senza il calore di una vera famiglia e anche il seme migliore ha bisogno di buon terriccio per dare frutti. Che uomo sarebbe diventato? La profezia avrebbe avuto ragione? E lui sarebbe stato disposto a quel sacrificio? Era solo un bambino troppo solo. Poteva comprendere perché lo Specchio delle Brame esercitava su di lui tanta influenza, lui stesso ne era rimasto incantato la prima volta. Sorrise del se stesso di allora e della sua debolezza ripensando alla calda sensazione di rivedere quel volto accanto al suo riflesso.<br/>Qualcosa si muoveva nell’aria davanti a lui, un puntino lontano che si avvicinava poco per volta. Albus lo guardò con un sorriso paziente. Quel gufo veniva a portare un nuovo pezzo nel puzzle, qualcosa che gli ricordava che Harry Potter non era il suo solo pensiero.<br/>Anche Severus lo preoccupava. La solitudine in cui si era rinchiuso rischiava di soffocare il calore che lo aveva salvato. Avrebbe avuto bisogno di averlo al suo fianco forte, avrebbe avuto bisogno di averlo pieno di determinazione e di passione. Il ragazzo che era venuto da lui pronto a rischiare ogni cosa per salvare la donna amata, pronto a pagare qualsiasi prezzo… quello era l’uomo di cui avrebbe avuto bisogno. Se il rancore può tenere in vita per un poco, diventa un veleno se ingerito quotidianamente e indebolisce il corpo e la mente.<br/>Infine era preoccupato anche per Pamela, la giovane legilimens. Gli piaceva quella ragazzina, il suo istintivo gli diceva che avrebbe avuto una parte da giocare in quella partita. Quale non lo sapeva ancora. Certo era che riconosceva nei suoi occhi una certa fermezza solida e pacata che fino a quando non si fosse corrotta in sfrontata avventatezza sarebbe stata una garanzia.<br/>Un maestoso gufo reale si avvicinava nel cielo aprendo e chiudendo con eleganza le grandi ali maculate e puntava dritto alla sua finestra.<br/>Albus attese paziente che il volatile entrasse andando a posarsi sullo schienale di una delle poltrone.<br/><br/>“Buongiorno Hazael” lo salutò andando a prendere nella vetrinetta uno dei biscotti che teneva apposta per i gufi in visita. Lasciò che il rapace lo prendesse dalla sua mano aperta con il grosso becco scuro, poi slegò la lettera che portava assicurata ad una zampa.<br/>I Malfoy erano tra i pochi che ancora usavano legare con un nastrino di seta le lettere, come se i gufi non fossero in grado di tenerle ben salde tra i loro artigli. Albus sospettava che lo scarso riconoscimento della sua autonomia era parte del perenne malumore del gufo di casa Malfoy. Con un sospiro srotolò la pergamena e la lesse scuotendo paziente il capo.<br/>Doveva avere molta pazienza, molta molta pazienza con Severus a volte. Poteva capire la sua contrarietà nella presenza di Pamela a scuola, ma d’altro canto… la verità era che prima o poi quell’uomo avrebbe dovuto fare pace con il passato e lasciarlo andare, come tutti del resto. </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Sotto Giudizio - parte 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>“Professoressa Radcliffe, posso parlarle?”<br/><br/>Cuscini dai colori scuri con ricami gipsy elaborati, lustrini e pailletes ricamati roteavano leggeri nell’aria al comando della bacchetta di Pamela che lasciò che la pila si formasse ordinata in un angolo della stanza prima di voltarsi.<br/><br/>“Certo Hermione, dimmi pure”<br/>Rispose mentre le tende tornavano al loro posto e le candele si spegnevano in un colpo con rivoli di fumo profumato che si alzavano nell’aria.<br/><br/>“Si tratta del co-ascolto, non credo di riuscire a farlo nel modo giusto” rispose impettita la ragazzina stringendo una pila di libri che non era riuscita a far entrare nella cartella già piena.<br/><br/>“Che cosa intendi?”<br/>La fece accomodare con un cenno nella prima fila. Non aveva una sua aula e, ovviamente non aveva un suo ufficio, per cui doveva sperare che la professoressa Trelawney non avesse lezione a breve.<br/><br/>“Ecco, tutti piangono quando facciamo co-ascolto, piangono di continuo! Oggi Neville ha iniziato a piangere prima ancora di iniziare a parlare… e io no! Io non piango mai e lo trovo anche un po’ stupido stare lì a parlare di quello che facevo da piccola e piangere. Perché dovrei piangere? Non capisco”<br/>La ragazza parlava con una velocità notevole e una specie di broncio testardo che rendeva il visino da bambina di una serietà eccessiva.<br/><br/>“Infatti non devi piangere” rispose Pamela con un sorriso.<br/>“Vedi, ad alcune persone viene da piangere quando parlano con il cuore aperto e senza sentirsi sotto giudizio, ad altre persone no. Dipende. Dipende anche da cosa hai vissuto, da come vivi ora il ricordo delle cose di cui stai parlando. Ma il punto del co-ascolto è proprio che non c’è un modo giusto o un modo sbagliato: quello è uno spazio tuo in cui puoi raccontare di te sapendo che l’altra persona ti ascolta con il cuore. Scegli tu cosa farne”<br/>Hermione la ascoltava ma non sembrava molto convinta della spiegazione. Pamela aveva l’impressione che il concetto stesso di “senza giudizio” la mettesse a disagio.<br/>“Con le altre pratiche della lezione come ti trovi?” chiese con un sorriso incoraggiante.<br/><br/>“Bene… più o meno. A volte durante la meditazione ripasso le altre materie, nella testa. E quando ci fa ballare mi sento… impacciata e non mi piace. Però mi è piaciuto molto quando ha portato i colori e ci ha fatto fare quella specie di quaderno pieno di macchie. L’ho portato a mia madre per Natale. Sa, i miei sono babbani e non capiscono molto di quello che facciamo a scuola, ma quello gli è piaciuto molto.”<br/><br/>Pamela dovette trattenersi dal mettersi a ridere. In pratica sembrava che alla signorina Granger poco o niente del suo corso andasse a genio, eppure anche lei era molto migliorata in così pochi mesi.<br/>“Bene, ne sono molto felice” disse “e spero avremo occasione di farne altri.”<br/>Aggiunse con un sospiro.<br/>“La prossima lezione dovrò… prendere delle misurazioni. Anzi sarà la professoressa McGonagall a prenderle, per la precisione. Se non dovessero essere… positive, temo che il corso potrebbe essere interrotto.”<br/>Ammise stringendosi nelle spalle.<br/><br/>“Delle misurazioni, che tipo di misurazioni?”<br/>Domandò sorpresa la ragazzina trasalendo sulla panca.<br/><br/>“Saranno anonime e non influenzeranno in nessun modo la vostra valutazione.”<br/>Si affrettò a tranquillizzarla.<br/>“In pratica vi chiederemo di produrre un piccolo incantesimo prima e dopo la lezione. Con uno strumento apposito misureremo il grado di potenza del risultato prima e dopo e ci aspettiamo di notare un delta positivo. Vedi, quello che facciamo qui è applicare dei metodi piuttosto controversi e poco ortodossi, alcuni genitori piuttosto influenti hanno espresso delle perplessità e…”<br/><br/>Sapeva che Dumbledore aveva dovuto imporsi perché le lezioni non fossero semplicemente sospese, e gliene era grata. A quanto pare Lucius Malfoy aveva smosso qualche conoscenza al ministero e la situazione era diventata pesante. Pamela non riusciva davvero a capire perché un corso facoltativo potesse essere così osteggiato dai genitori ma, d’altra parte, la fama della famiglia Malfoy lasciava supporre che la stessa esistenza di un’alternativa al loro modo di vedere il mondo fosse un problema di per sé e andasse schiacciata. Quello che l’aveva stupita e delusa sinceramente era stato Snape. Lo aveva sempre considerato una persona rigida e severa, ma non ottusa. Non riusciva a comprendere il motivo della guerra che le aveva mosso a dispetto di tutti i suoi sforzi.<br/><br/>“Ma è un corso facoltativo! Non possono semplicemente non mandarci i propri figli?” stava intanto chiedendo indignata Hermione, con tutta la carica polemica degli undici anni.<br/><br/>“Certo, ma è una questione di principio.” rispose ridestata dai propri pensieri. Si ricordava quanto poco a scuola si spiegasse di Filosofia della Magia e cerco di riassumere a grandi linee questioni su cui erano state scritte biblioteche intere per secoli.<br/>“Vedi, ci sono due grandi correnti di pensiero sulla magia. Una è quella che crede che il potere nasca dal controllo della propria mente e delle proprie emozioni. Di certo questa è una via efficace per raggiungere risultati veloci e molti grandi maghi vengono da questa corrente di pensiero: il professor Snape, per esempio, ne è un fervente sostenitore, ma non è certo il solo. La professoressa McGonagall a sua volta ha una visione molto vicina a tutto questo, anche se il suo approccio potrebbe essere definito moderato. Un’altra corrente di pensiero, invece, crede che se si lasciano fluire le emozioni, se le si ascolta e si acquisisce la serenità necessaria per lasciarle andare, si possa accedere a un potere più profondo e più duraturo, un potere che non logora ma che diventa accordo armonioso con ciò che vive dentro e fuori di noi. Ovviamente i confini tra queste due scuole è molto più labile di quanto non sembri ai più, ma poco importa: molti sono pronti a scagliarsi contro chiunque proponga l’idea opposta alla propria” spiegò stringendosi nelle spalle.<br/><br/>“È stato Snape, non è vero?”<br/>Chiese preoccupata la ragazzina.<br/>“Deve stare attenta, mi creda…” deglutì indecisa se fidarsi fino in fondo o no “Noi… io ho il sospetto che il professor Snape stia cercando di… di fare qualcosa di molto, molto grave. Non posso provarlo, ma lei deve stare attenta, potrebbe essere pericoloso” le disse in un tono confidenziale e cospiratorio.<br/><br/>“Signorina Granger” ribattè Pamela con un sorriso bonario “ti ringrazio dell’avvertimento ma, credimi, il professor Snape non è un pericolo per nessuno, tranne forse che per se stesso.”<br/>Anche se non era una cosa esattamente etica, Pamela riteneva di dover controllare in qualche modo lo svolgimento delle loro pratiche e i dubbi di Hermione sul professore non le arrivavano affatto nuovi. Le era chiaro da molto che il terribile cane a tre teste che ossessionava la ragazza dovesse proteggere la pietra di cui Dumbledore le aveva parlato e l’unico motivo per il quale non era già andata a riferire al preside la situazione era che la paura di Hermione le sembrava abbastanza potente da dissuaderla nel tentare altro che speculazioni teoriche.<br/>”E se posso dare un consiglio a te e ai tuoi amici” aggiunse ad ogni modo come incentivo “lascerei stare le congetture su docenti che godono di grande stima e fiducia da parte del preside, e mi concentrerei sullo studio: gli esami arrivano in un attimo il primo anno” </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Sotto Giudizio - parte 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>Il giorno del test non andò esattamente tutto come previsto.<br/>Pamela era piuttosto nervosa e stanca per la notte insonne passata a fissare il soffitto, nonostante questo, il suo sesto senso l’aveva invitata caldamente ad imporsi un’aria dignitosa: si era pettinata i capelli, aveva passato una crema di sua produzione sotto agli occhi riducendo notevolmente l’aria sfatta, aveva lasciato che l’eyeliner le disegnasse gli occhi muovendosi nell’aria con la solita aria frivola e aveva tentato di abbinare un maglione bianco e morbido a dei pantaloni neri stile anni ‘70. Niente di tutto questo era bastato a farla sentire a posto quando si era data uno sguardo allo specchio prima di uscire con un sospiro.<br/>Come ogni mattina da quando l’Inverno le aveva reso troppo freddo l’accesso al parco, si andò a chiudere in biblioteca subito dopo colazione, approfittando del tempo e dell’accesso illimitato al sapere custodito nella scuola per riflettere. In genere preparava le lezioni appartata in un tavolo in fondo a una fila di alti scaffali, ma quel giorno le sarebbe sembrato di cattivo auspicio. Si era invece portata uno dei manuali di Magia Sessuale e aveva iniziato a studiarlo, sicura che nessuno l’avrebbe notata.<br/>Il pranzo passò con una lentezza esasperante, nonostante la professoressa Burbage si fosse lanciata in una interessante dissertazione sull’uso rituale che i babbani facevano delle loro attività sportive. Pamela non poteva fare a meno di sbirciare il professor Snape dall’altro capo del tavolo. Una parte di lei avrebbe voluto interrompere la professoressa Burbage, alzarsi, andare a prenderlo per il bavero e scrollarlo urlandogli in faccia una serie innumerevoli di insulti. Un’altro pezzo di lei avrebbe voluto mettersi a piangere. Per fortuna sua e di tutti però, l’autocontrollo ebbe la meglio e restò attenta a tutte le differenze tra il rugby e il football americano, due sport che dovevano avere entrambi qualcosa di tremendamente selvaggio, a sentire l'opinione di Charity.<br/><br/>Alla fine, dopo un estenuante primo pomeriggio di attesa, si ritrovò in classe.<br/>Prima ancora di mettere piedo sull’ultimo gradino della scala, il vocio agitato dei ragazzi la accolse. La notizia dei test si era sparsa e ora si stava preparando a una rivolta.<br/><br/>“Non è giusto professoressa, nessuno ha mai chiesto niente di simile in nessun altro corso!” Un Hufflepuff del terzo anno sembrava essere diventato il giovane paladino della protesta, forse anche perché uno dei più grandi del corso. Molto dotato, per altro.<br/><br/>“Cedric, ragazzi… per favore.”<br/>Pamela cercò di placare la situazione.<br/>“Capisco le vostre rimostranze, ma per voi non sarà nulla di impegnativo e non farà nient’altro che verificare l’efficacia del metodo.” sorrise andando a poggiare la cartella al tavolo al centro della classe.<br/>“La cosa migliore che potete fare per me, è restare calmi, concentrati, e portare avanti la lezione come sempre.”<br/><br/>Non fece in tempo a finire la frase che la porta dell’aula si aprì e la professoressa McGonagall entrò con un’aria mortificata in volto, seguita dal professor Snape, un uomo alto e biondo dai lineamenti affilati, il preside Dumbledore e Dolores Umbridge, delegato all’istruzione del Wizengamot.<br/>Nella classe calò un silenzio assordante e Pamela non ebbe nemmeno la prontezza di salutare.<br/><br/>“Scusa l’intrusione, Pamela.”<br/>Dumbledore si fece avanti con un sorriso rassicurante poggiandole una mano sulla spalla.<br/>“Non ti dispiace se i nostri ospiti assistono alle misurazioni, non è vero?”<br/><br/>“Assolutamente.”<br/>Pamela deglutì riprendendosi dalla sorpresa “assolutamente, preside.”<br/>Si voltò verso di lui togliendo gli occhi per la prima volta dalla faccia pallida e scavata di Snape. Un’imboscata, ecco cos’era, un’imboscata e gliel’aveva tesa lui.<br/>“Devo solo chiedere, a tutti, di uscire una volta presa la misurazione e avere la cortesia di aspettare la fine della lezione per rientrare. Una questione di privacy…”<br/><br/>“Non sarebbe corretto non poter verificare che la lezione si svolga regolarmente e senza manomissioni” ribattè il tizio biondo maneggiando con noncuranza un bastone di legno scuro.<br/><br/>“Lei sarebbe, mi scusi?” chiese Pamela con un filo di acidità di troppo prestando per la prima volta attenzione agli occhi gelidi.<br/><br/>“Lucius Malfoy, presidente del Consiglio Scolastico. Sono qui sotto richiesta del Consiglio per verificare che ogni cosa si svolga secondo le sue direttive e questo intendo fare” rispose gonfiando il petto.<br/><br/>“Cara, per quanto possa comprendere la riservatezza, da quando delle lezioni debbono tenersi a porte chiuse? Mi sembra un atteggiamento sospetto, non trovi?” Dolores Umbridge, Pamela la conosceva per alcuni articoli sulla Gazzetta del Profeta riguardo la sua nomina. Era una donnina vestita di rosa dalle idee a dir poco conservatrici e una tale aria di malvagità che Pamela non aveva alcun bisogno di sfruttare le sue doti per desiderare di togliersela di torno. E poi un tale abuso di rosa non poteva che nascondere un animo perverso.<br/><br/>“Bene, potremmo fare così: il professor Snape e la professoressa McGonagall resteranno in classe in qualità di corpo insegnante a verificare che tutto si svolga secondo la norma. In fondo sono insegnanti, conoscono i ragazzi, e hanno studiato il metodo della professoressa Radcliffe. Sono sicuro, Lucius, che ti fiderai del loro parere e posso garantire con il ministero personalmente sull’onestà intellettuale di ognuno dei miei insegnanti”<br/>Propose conciliante Dumbledore cercando di calmare le acque.<br/><br/>“Molto bene.”<br/>Dolores Umbridge sembrava aver appena inghiottito un rospo intero completo di fango e melma e il signor Malfoy annuì con uno sguardo d’intesa al professor Snape che non preannunciava nulla di buono.<br/><br/>“D’accordo. Ragazzi, da bravi, a sedere. Abbiamo già perso abbastanza tempo.”<br/>Pamela tornò a voltarsi verso la classe che era rimasta attonita fino a quel momento, il fiato sospeso e le orecchie tese a non perdere nemmeno un istante di quel duello verbale. La professoressa McGonagall si avvicinò al tavolo dove Pamela aveva poggiato le sue cose e srotolò un foglio di pergamena.<br/><br/>“Molto bene, allora… abbiamo convenuto di chiamare tre studenti estratti a sorte per rendere più snelle le misurazioni.” disse con voce chiara e sicura. “Miranda Beckin?”<br/><br/>Una ravencraw del primo anno dai corti capelli scuri si fece avanti dalla seconda fila di banchi.<br/>“Molto bene. Puoi farci vedere un incantesimo?” chiese la professoressa tirando fuori da una tasca quello che sarebbe potuto essere uno strano ibrido tra un orologio da taschino e una bussola.<br/><br/>Con un certo imbarazzo, Miranda borbottò “vingardium leviosa” puntando la bacchetta su uno dei libri di Pamela. Il risultato fu un leggero e traballante movimento, nulla di più. La professoressa annotò sul foglio un numerino accanto al suo nome dopo aver fissato attentamente lo strumento.<br/><br/>“Molto bene cara, molto bene. Cedric Diggory, prego.”<br/><br/>Miranda tornò al banco rossa nelle gote e con l’aria di volersi mettere a piangere da un momento all’altro, mentre Cedric scendeva dalla terza fila con uno sguardo di sfida negli occhi.<br/><br/>A un cenno di Malfoy, Severus si era avvicinato alle spalle di Minerva e sbirciava a sua volta il misuratore di onde magiche, fingendo di non notare l’ostinazione con cui Pamela si rifiutava di guardarlo. Era a disagio, doveva ammetterlo. Una minima e lontana parte di lui stava urlando per i sensi di colpa e la vergogna di aver creato quella situazione umiliante per gli studenti e per la Radcliffe che, in fondo, non aveva particolari colpe. Ma era così abituato ad anestetizzare quella voce che a malapena sapeva darle un nome prima di annegarla nell’indistinto rancore e repulsione che provava per se stesso e per il mondo.<br/>Ad ogni modo si sentì sollevato quando l’elenco andò avanti e arrivarono all’ultimo studente. Quando anche Neville Longbottom ebbe dato un triste spettacolo, tutti uscirono tranne lui e Minerva.<br/><br/>“Molto bene, non vi disturberemo oltre.”<br/>La professoressa McGonangall sorrise mortificata a Pamela che annuì.<br/>In realtà la ragazza avrebbe voluto abbracciarla e mettersi a piangere per la tensione e la rabbia, e ringraziarla per essere lì con lei e non lasciarla sola ad affrontare quella schifezza.<br/><br/>“D’accordo ragazzi, adesso non so voi, ma io ho bisogno di un po’ di musica e di tornare nel mio corpo. Scendete dai banchi e venite al centro.” disse mentre lasciava che un bel motivo ritmato uscisse dalla punta della bacchetta.<br/><br/>Dopo un attimo, nella penombra dell’aula, i ragazzi ballavano sotto gli occhi di tre professori. Minerva McGonagall batteva il tempo col piede e i pensieri di tutti si allentavano. Poco alla volta si ricreava quella bolla necessaria perché la lezione si potesse costruire, un passo dopo l’altro. </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>I ragazzi erano stati bravi. Più che bravi.<br/>La stupida sceneggiata intimidatoria e tutta la tensione che Malfoy e la Umbridge avevano creato a inizio della lezione alla fine aveva giocato a favore di Pamela. Quando il piccolo corteo era rientrato in aula e avevano ripetuto i test, la differenza nelle misurazioni era stata clamorosa, talmente clamorosa da far ripetere un paio di volte l’incantesimo a Miranda perché il signor Malfoy non era disposto a crederci. Per un uomo come lui era quasi impossibile capire quanto la paura potesse inibire anziché stimolare e che al contrario la calma, la cura, potessero tirare fuori il meglio da qualcuno.<br/><br/>Pamela sorrideva tra sé riordinando l’aula e ricordando la furia stupida nei suoi occhi e la delusione scocciata in quelli del professor Snape. Poteva ben dire di aver vinto una battaglia.<br/>Lasciò l’aula con ancora quel senso di rivincita, ma non fece in tempo a girare l’angolo che la figura nera di Snape la fece trasalire di colpo. L'aveva aspettata apposta lì, dietro l'angolo, per costringerla a inciampargli addosso.<br/><br/>“Immagino di doverle delle scuse” disse prima che Pamela potesse riprendersi dalla sorpresa. Il tono però non era affatto di scuse, era più una monocorde accusa.<br/><br/>“Non lo trovo necessario” rispose Pamela con un sorriso che in realtà diceva: sì, sì dovrebbe proprio, idiota borioso.<br/><br/>“Devo… devo ammettere di aver trovato… stimolante la sua… lezione.”<br/>Il professor Snape non riusciva a guardarla negli occhi e per la prima volta lo sentiva incespicare. Le venne il dubbio che quelle fossero davvero delle scuse, o qualcosa di simile. “Posso comprendere che per certi soggetti, particolarmente deboli, il suo metodo possa essere un valido appoggio.”<br/><br/>Pamela sorrise con una certa indulgenza e stava per rispondere qualcosa quando si rese conto di un freddo buio che stava strisciando ai margini della sua coscienza, qualcosa di pesante come un macigno che si allargava ed espandeva a macchia d’olio dentro di lei. Fece uno sforzo chiudendo gli occhi e cercando di blindare la propria coscienza con quanta più decisione possibile.<br/>Non fu sufficiente e il buio la invase e perse i sensi.<br/><br/>Quando si riprese era seduta su una delle poltrone nell’ufficio di Dumbledore senza sapere come ci fosse arrivata. Il professor Raptor stava chinato davanti a lei con un’aria preoccupata e avvilita.<br/><br/>“Oh, molto bene, molto bene.”<br/>Dietro la schiena del professor Raptor, il preside la osservava soddisfatto.<br/><br/>“Ora, immagino che vorrai tornare a pensare alle tue lezioni, Quirinus” aggiunse con quel tono cordiale che non ammetteva repliche.<br/><br/>“Sì, sì, certamente. S-sono felice di ve-veederla meglio. Ci-ci ha fatto spaventare, sa?” Il professor Raptor si alzò spostandosi e liberandole la visuale mentre una mezza risata imbarazzata lo squassava tutto.<br/><br/>Ora Pamela iniziava a mettere a fuoco il mondo intorno: l’ufficio, una teiera fumante sul tavolo davanti a lei, Snape in un angolo della stanza a braccia conserte. Per un momento le sembrò di vederlo guardare il preside con un’espressione preoccupata. Non era certa di capire cosa stesse succedendo, in ogni caso fu molto contenta quando, con una certa riluttante lentezza, il professor Raptor uscì dallo studio.<br/><br/>“Mi dispiace, non so cosa mi sia preso” disse sottovoce sistemandosi meglio sulla poltrona mentre Dumbledore le porgeva una tazza piena di una tisana profumata.<br/><br/>Il professor Snape si avviò a passo di marcia alla porta aprendola di colpo e, per un attimo, Pamela pensò che stesse per andarsene, ma dopo aver scrutato la scala a chiocciola, richiuse la porta e tornò nella stanza.<br/><br/>“Non è stato un caso” disse “dobbiamo intervenire e farlo subito…”<br/><br/>“Pazienza, Severus.”<br/>Lo interruppe il preside tornando dritto e imponente.<br/>“Dovrò assentarmi a lungo, ci sono cose che devo verificare” aggiunse andando ad ampi passi alla scrivania “mi aspetto che voi mettiate da parte i vostri disaccordi e collaboriate. Tenete d’occhio Quirinus, proteggete la pietra. Fate in modo che niente turbi la scuola e, soprattutto, il ragazzo… tenete al sicuro Harry Potter. Se i nostri sospetti sono fondati un grande pericolo incombe.”<br/>Aggiunse smettendo di sistemare carte sul tavolo e fermandosi a fissarli.<br/>“Credo che entrambi dobbiate darvi delle spiegazioni" aggiunse come un nonno che chieda a due nipoti insubordinati di darsi la mano e fare la pace "e spero vogliate farlo in maniera… esaustiva. Credo che Pamela dovrebbe sapere tutti i dettagli, Severus. E credo che sia giusto informare Severus di quello che sai, Pamela.”<br/><br/>La ragazza si era voltata a fissarlo ed ebbe di nuovo la sensazione che stesse parlando di qualcosa che lei non gli aveva mai detto e che non avrebbe dovuto aver modo di sapere. </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Tregua - Febbraio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span><span><span>Non successe quella sera, e Pamela ne fu felice.<br/>Era stanca, aveva bisogno di riposo e di addormentarsi con Charm addosso a farle le fusa.<br/><br/>La sera dopo, però, dopo la cena e dopo l’orario in cui i ragazzi rientravano nei dormitori, mentre leggeva seduta in poltrona con una tisana calda sul tavolino e il gattino che correva da una parte all’altra della stanza in un momento di frenesia, sentì bussare alla porta. Due colpi secchi e netti.<br/><br/>“Chi è?” chiese con una certa inquietudine fissando d’istinto la bacchetta che riposava sulla scrivania.<br/><br/>“Mi faccia entrare.”<br/>La voce scocciata e monotona le fece tirare un respiro di sollievo.<br/>Chiuse il libro mentre la porta si apriva e accolse il professor Snape con un sorriso grato.<br/><br/>“Professore, non l’aspettavo” commentò alzandosi per lasciargli la poltrona e prendere la sedia della scrivania.<br/>“Vuole una tisana? Lavanda e biancospino, li raccolgo io vicino a casa...”<br/><br/>Severus si guardava intorno nella camera spoglia. Il pipistrello sul trespolo lo fissava con aria poco amichevole mentre un batuffolo di peli era schizzato sotto al letto non appena era entrato. Un dittamo cresceva rigoglioso alla finestra, il fuoco scoppiettava nel camino. Gli ritornò in mente un dettaglio insignificante: un fermacapelli che Frances Radcliffe portava nei capelli, a forma di farfalla, fatto all’uncinetto con tanti colori vivaci. Una cosa del genere sarebbe stata perfetta in quella stanza.<br/><br/>“Sono qui a proposito di ieri” rispose come se non l’avesse sentita, ma la ragazza gli stava già porgendo una tazza fumante.<br/><br/>“Sì, ma certo. Si sieda.”<br/><br/>Senza fare complimenti, scostò la lunga tunica nera e si sistemò sulla poltrona dove un momento prima sedeva lei.<br/>“È bene che lei sappia che sono del tutto contrario al suo coinvolgimento. D’altro canto, discutere le decisioni del preside non è il mio ruolo.”<br/><br/>Esordì accavallando le gambe prima di riassumere a grandi linee tutta la vicenda.<br/><br/>Se Pamela si era aspettata qualche strabiliante rivelazione restò delusa. Più che altro vide confermate molte ipotesi e molti sospetti: la Pietra Filosofale, Nicolas Flamel, la paura di un ritorno di Voldemort, i sospetti sul professor Raptor.<br/>Quello che davvero le arrivava nuovo riguardava le protezioni apposte alla pietra, ma per ora non vedeva come potesse servirle. <br/><br/>Severus era certo che Dumbledore avesse inteso altro quando aveva parlato d’essere esaustivi, e per un momento ci riflettè con attenzione. Si portò alle labbra la tazza prendendo un lungo sorso, poi tacque.<br/><br/>“Suppongo sia il mio turno ora.”<br/>Pamela sorrise raccontando del sogno, spiegando il suo disagio in prossimità del professore di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure e di come sospettasse che anche il mancamento del giorno prima dipendesse da quello. Non fece parola della profezia della professoressa Trelawney, ma accennò con una certa ironia ai suoi sospetti nei confronti di Dumbledore, a come supponesse che la cattedra che le aveva assegnato non fosse solo frutto delle sue abilità professionali.<br/>“Una legilimens, capirà, potrebbe tornare comoda in situazioni come queste e se pure non si trattasse di Lei-Sa-Chi, in ogni caso credo che a Hogwarts ci sia più di una cosa che potrebbe far gola a molti maghi oscuri.”<br/><br/>“Suppongo sia così.”<br/>Confermò Severus poggiando la tazza sul tavolino e notando il libro che la ragazza leggeva fino a un momento prima. Non potè fare a meno di aggrottare appena il sopracciglio.<br/><br/>“Non si preoccupi, non ho intenzione di introdurlo nel corso, non avrà bisogno di scomodare il ministero per questo.”<br/>Quando l’altro rialzò gli occhi dal libro, Pamela avrebbe giurato di notare un certo imbarazzo sul suo volto.<br/>“Al momento non avrei ancora abbastanza pratica per poterlo insegnare” aggiunse e questa volta fu certa che si trattasse di imbarazzo.<br/><br/>“Me lo auguro.”<br/>Borbottò senza troppa convinzione il professore di pozioni alzandosi dalla poltrona e prendendo la porta.<br/>“Per quanto riguarda il suo… metodo” aggiunse con la mano già sulla maniglia voltandosi a guardarla “ho alcune osservazioni. Le manderò un gufo.”<br/><br/>“O può passare e prendere un’altra tazza…” non fece in tempo a finire la frase che la porta si era già richiusa.<br/><br/>Pamela sorrise tra sé riprendendo il suo posto in poltrona e riaprendo il manuale di Magia Sessuale a pagina 48, capitolo 7: Massaggio alla Cervice e Potere Trasformativo.</span></span></span><br/> </p><p><span><span><span>+++</span></span></span><br/><br/> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>Severus misurava a passi di marcia la lunghezza del suo ufficio cercando di mettere ordine nei pensieri e di farsi passare il nervoso.<br/>Era sicuro, sicuro che Raptor fosse passato dal lato del Signore Oscuro, che ci fosse lui dietro tutto questo. Aveva provato a convincerlo in ogni modo, a blandirlo, a minacciarlo, gli aveva mostrato il marchio, gli aveva proposto un’alleanza, e quel verme aveva finto di assecondarlo ma non gli diceva tutto e sgattaiolava sempre via. Se Dumbledore lo avesse ascoltato, se l’avesse buttato fuori con un motivo qualsiasi! Invece no, no.<br/><br/>Qualcuno bussò alla porta.<br/><br/>Si bloccò di colpo respirando piano.<br/><br/>“Avanti”<br/><br/>Pamela entrò richiudendosi in fretta la porta alle spalle.<br/>“Cos’è successo? L’ho vista seguire Raptor dopo la partita… l’ho cercata nella sua stanza e non c’era…”<br/><br/>“Non è successo nulla.”<br/>Il professor Snape la guardava di sbieco, girato di tre quarti con una mano stringeva lo schienale della sedia dietro la scrivania. Pamela non ne sapeva niente di linguaggio del corpo perché non aveva mai avuto bisogno di farci caso, ma quel modo di stare urlava “chiusura” a squarciagola, al punto che anche un sordo se ne sarebbe accorto.<br/><br/>“Il preside ha detto di non affrontarlo direttamente…”<br/><br/>“Non mi interessa cos’ha detto.”<br/>Non la lasciò finire di parlare e Pamela ammutolitì per un vecchio istinto.<br/>“Lei ha troppa fiducia in quell’uomo. Le consiglio di fare attenzione.”<br/><br/>“Sono sicura che Dumbledore abbia dei motivi” rispose dopo un momento di silenzio pesante “e sono sicura che lei abbia i suoi. Forse potrei capire se mi spiegasse che cos’è successo. Lo ha… lo ha affrontato?”<br/><br/>Severus esitò un momento tamburellando con le dita sul vecchio legno. Quella ragazzina era abbastanza sciocca da rischiare di mandare a monte ogni cosa: bastava una parola sbagliata alla persona sbagliata e il lento lavoro fatto in anni e anni per convincere i Malfoy e quello che restava dei Mangiamorte della sua fedeltà sarebbe stato compromesso.<br/>Maledicendo Dumbledore che l’aveva coinvolta, Severus cedette alla necessità.<br/><br/>“Ho cercato di convincerlo a dirmi come addormentare il cane” rispose “sostiene di non saperlo ma sta mentendo. So che sta mentendo.”<br/>Non disse altro aspettando che lei chiedesse qualcosa: perché Raptor avrebbe dovuto dirgli una cosa del genere, per esempio. Invece no.<br/><br/>“Che cosa possiamo fare?”<br/>Chiese, e così non dovette dare altre spiegazioni.<br/><br/>“Nulla. Non faremo nulla. Io controllerò i suoi movimenti e impedirò che si avvicini a quella pietra. Tu ti dimenticherai di tutto questo.”<br/><br/>“Prometta almeno di avvisarmi se dovesse avere bisogno di aiuto.”<br/>Pamela avrebbe dato tutta la sua magia per avere, solo per un momento, la forza di aprire quella mente. Ma qualsiasi cosa si muovesse dietro gli occhi scuri dalla piega triste, le restava invisibile. Non che ci avesse mai provato: una sorta di rispetto o di precognizione le avrebbe reso quel gesto disgustoso. Eppure era così frustrante a volte dover procedere in punta di piedi per colmare la distanza siderale che l’altro tentava di mettere tra loro. Anche ora che la fissava in silenzio soppesando la richiesta come se temesse un inganno nell’accordo, non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi il perché di tanta cocciuta diffidenza </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Marzo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charm stava crescendo in fretta e ora saltava sulla scrivania con l’agilità di una giovane pantera a caccia. Lui e Sniff stavano imparando a convivere e un paio di notti avevano svegliato Pamela per una baruffa notturna, quando l’istinto di entrambi li rendeva vigili e vogliosi di esplorare il mondo intorno.<br/>Per la ragazza iniziava a essere un cruccio tenere il gatto chiuso nella propria camera. D’altra parte temeva per il piccolo intraprendente, per tutte le insidie di un castello popolato da tanti altri animali e per la foresta così vicina. Se si fosse perso?<br/>Ne aveva parlato con Hagrid una mattina a colazione.<br/>I primi tenui caldi si affacciavano e quel giorno il soffitto della sala grande mostrava un cielo terso con sottili nubi bianche che non ne disturbavano affatto l’azzurro intenso.<br/><br/>“Non devi preoccuparti, Pamela. Il tuo gatto è in gamba, sta crescendo come un tigrotto! Lascia che esplori il mondo e dagli fiducia… e poi, beh, parlaci se sei così tanto preoccupata.”<br/>Aveva risposto portandosi alle labbra un biscotto croccante con grande soddisfazione.<br/><br/>“In che senso?”<br/>Aveva chiesto curiosa.<br/><br/>“Beh, è un gatto magico, tu sei una legilimens… parlaci… con la mente. Scusa, il pipistrello come lo hai addestrato?”<br/><br/>Pamela lo aveva fissato stupita.<br/>Sniff non lo aveva addestrato, lui era… così e basta. Non aveva mai pensato di poter comunicare con gli animali ed era la prima volta che sentiva di una cosa simile, eppure ne aveva letti parecchi di libri sulla sua condizione, anche se in effetti non si era mai interessata di magizologia nello specifico.<br/><br/>“Ma sei sicuro che si possa fare?”<br/><br/>“Certo! Gatti, pipistrelli e poi… fammi pensare… sono sicuro che c’è anche qualcos’altro… beh, i demiguise ovviamente e i runespoor, ma a volte loro non vogliono parlare nemmeno con loro stessi per cui… comunque prova, poi mi dici.”<br/><br/>“È solo che è strano: Sniff è il mio pipistrello dal mio primo anno a Hogwarts, e non l’ho mai sentito, anche quando non sapevo schermarmi.”<br/><br/>“Magari è timido.”<br/>Il gigante si era stretto nelle spalle.<br/><br/>Appena aveva finito di mangiare, Pamela era corsa nella propria camera. Aveva richiuso la porta alle proprie spalle con cura, quasi che temesse che qualcuno potesse vederla e trovarla ancora più fuori di testa del solito. Si era avvicinata circospetta al letto dove Charm stava dormendo della quarta acciambellato, senza perdere d’occhio Sniff che riposava sul trespolo avvolto nelle ali. Si era seduta sul letto e aveva svegliato il gatto con una carezza. Quello l’aveva guardata con gli occhi ancora mezzi chiusi e poi si era messo a fare le fusa mentre si lasciava grattare le guance.<br/>Pamela aveva aperto la propria coscienza lasciandola scorrere libera.<br/><br/><em>Oh sì, umana, sì… questo è bello, questo è molto molto bello…</em><br/><br/>I pensieri di Charm le arrivavano come un miagolio del tutto sensato e comprensibile. “Beh, sono contenta che ti piaccia, ma mi chiamo Pamela”<br/><br/><em>Non mi interessa come ti chiami, ma non smettere.</em><br/><br/>Il gatto le strusciava la testa contro la mano in uno stato di goduria.<br/><br/>“Mi capisci davvero!”<br/>Esclamò sorpresa.<br/>“Ma che bravo micio! Allora quando ti sgrido e mi ignori è che proprio non ti interessa niente… ma sei così bello… guarda che pelo morbido e lucido che ha questo micione” come faceva spesso quando lo accarezzava in quel modo, aveva preso a parlargli nel tono idiota che le madri usano con i neonati, estasiata dalla scoperta di una comunicazione così semplice.<br/><br/><em>Ma quante cazzate!</em><br/><br/>Il borbottio scorbutico e aspro arrivava con un verso del tutto diverso, una specie di stridore convinto.<br/><br/>Pamela si alzò dal letto andando a grattare la testolina del pipistrello.<br/><br/>“E quindi pure tu parli! Ma perché, in tutti questi anni…”<br/><em>Non avevo niente da dire. Siete voi umani che amate parlare a vanvera.</em><br/><br/>“Okay, okay… va bene…”<br/><br/><em>E smettila di parlare! Non sono uno stupido gatto, ti sento anche solo se pensi.</em><br/><br/>Pamela ammutolì di colpo, poi si voltò verso il gatto: “ma tu lo senti anche se non parla?”<br/><br/><em>Il topo alato? Perché parla?</em><br/><br/>Sniff, profondamente offeso, aprì le ali sbatacchiandole furiosamente mettendosi a strillare come solo i pipistrelli infuriati sanno fare.<br/><br/><em>Stupido, inutile, micetto! Io parlo, io porto lettere da quasi due decenni! Tu dormi, dormi e mangi, mangi e dormi e fai i tuoi puzzolenti bisogni in quella fetida scatola di plastica!</em><br/><br/>“D’accordo, d’accordo, non perdiamo la calma. Sniff, per favore, sai quanto apprezzo il tuo lavoro. Adesso vieni qui, da bravo…”<br/><br/>Pamela gli allungò il braccio come quando era piccolo e si addormentava appeso al suo polso con la sua mano come nido. Con una certa riluttanza il pipistrello si convinse volandole nella mano mentre Charm sembrava ignorare tutta la scena continuando a leccarsi.<br/><br/>Solo dopo un lungo momento di accurata toiletta, il gatto alzò il muso fissandoli con due grandi occhi gialli pieni di sdegnosa indifferenza.<br/><br/><em>D’accordo, sa parlare</em>. <br/>Ammise prima di tornare a pulirsi le zampe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Nella foresta - Aprile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span><span><em><strong><span class="u">L'angolo dell'autrice:</span></strong><br/><br/>Ciao a tutti :D sotto consiglio di una fedele lettrice, provo a riunire in un'unica pubblicazione due capitoli. <br/>Fatemi sapere se preferite così o qualsiasi altro commento abbiate voglia di lasciare :D</em></span></span><br/> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><span><span><span>“Oh bene, bene. Un po’ di pioggia era proprio quello che ci serviva.”<br/>La professoressa Sprout camminava a passo di marcia sotto le falde larghe del suo cappello a punta, avanzando senza esitazione nella terra bagnata.<br/><br/>Da qualche giorno il tempo sembrava aver deciso di intervallare timidi momenti di sole a leggere piogge primaverili che annunciavano l’arrivo imminente di aprile.<br/><br/>Protetta da un incantesimo che impediva alle gocce di caderle a meno di un metro di distanza, Pamela la seguiva divertita verso la foresta.<br/>L’incrollabile buon umore della professoressa di erbologia era contagioso e la codina del suo colugo spuntava ondeggiando da sotto la falda seguendo in modo comico l’ondeggiare dei suoi passi. La ragazza aveva conosciuto la bestiola un paio di giorni prima, quando per la prima volta aveva messo piede nella camera della professoressa Sprout. In mezzo a un intrico di foglie, felci, tronchi e rampicanti che si abbracciavano a ogni mobile, era spuntato questo musetto appuntito con due grandi occhi sporgenti e le zampette legate tra loro da una membrana che gli permetteva di planare dal soffitto alle spalle della professoressa seduta in poltrona con la grazia di una piuma. Per essere un colugo era di taglia piuttosto piccola non arrivando ai trenta centimetri di lunghezza, e il suo pelo aveva delle sfumature rossicce inusuali. Pamela sospettava che parte del suo successo nel convincere Pomona fosse dovuto alla prospettiva di portare il colugo a fare un giro sugli alberi della foresta.<br/><br/>“Con questa bella umidità vedrai quanti funghi troveremo! Sono contenta che stai continuando ad appassionarti all’erbologia: ricordo quando mi portasti quell’erbario di piante autoctone al terzo anno. Un lavoro davvero molto accurato. Certo, i funghi possono sembrare meno affascinanti, a un primo sguardo, ma solo perché ci fermiamo alle apparenze. Sai che l’intero globo terrestre è ricoperto da un invisibile manto di spore? Ci sono specie più comuni e meno comuni, ma in pratica il nostro mondo è interamente ricoperto di funghi. È una cosa che fa riflettere.”<br/><br/>“Trovo molto interessanti tutte le forme di vita” confermò Pamela mentre entravano sotto la protezione spessa degli alberi secolari. Lì il sottobosco era umido, ma non bagnato, e la pioggia non riusciva a filtrare tra l’intrico di foglie e rami. “Tutto ha una sua parte e una sua utilità, non pensa? Anche quello che sembra brutto a un primo sguardo, o di cui non vediamo un uso pratico immediato.”<br/><br/>“Oh, beh… questi funghi un uso lo hanno eccome!”<br/>Pomona ridacchiò tra sé.<br/>“Da ragazza, sai, ero una che non si tirava indietro alle esperienze… sempre in sicurezza, sia chiaro: mai da sola, e con le porte e le finestre ben chiuse! Una volta ho passato due giorni senza bere e senza mangiare prima di prendere un intruglio di psylocibens cubensis e poi… beh, non ti dico che cos’ho visto!”<br/>Ridacchiò di nuovo divertita mentre toglieva il cappello scoprendo il colugo abbarbicato sui corti capelli ricci e grigi.<br/>“Dai tesoruccio, vai un po’ a vedere cosa trovi là sopra” disse poggiando la bestiola su un tronco.<br/><br/>L’istinto arboricolo della creaturina ci mise meno di un secondo a riprendersi i suoi spazi. Veloce come uno scoiattolo si arrampicò sul tronco fino a diventare indistinguibile dalla corteccia.<br/><br/>“Ad ogni modo tu li stai cercando solo per… fini accademici, non è vero? Sai, con la tua condizione, non so proprio che effetti potrebbero avere e non vorrei mai…”<br/><br/>“Non si preoccupi, mi servono solo per finire la sezione funghi dell’erbaio di piante autoctone.”<br/>La rincuorò con un sorriso.<br/><br/>Non le piaceva mentire, ma d’altra parte spiegare tutta la situazione, avrebbe voluto dire rompere la fiducia del preside e del professor Snape. E poi era vero che voleva completare l’erbaio.<br/><br/>Passeggiarono ancora un po’ per il sottobosco, il profumo di terra bagnata e il canto di qualche passero incurante della pioggia ad accompagnarle.<br/><br/>“Era tanto che non venivo nella foresta. Mi mancava. A casa vado sempre a passeggiare nel bosco dopo aver dato da bere alle piccole nella serra, ma qui… tra le lezioni, le piante e tutto non ne avrei davvero il tempo. Credo che l’ultima volta sia stato con la signorina Tonks ormai cinque anni fa. Era in punizione, naturalmente. Per uno scherzo al professor Snape se ben mi ricordo. Quella ragazza! Brillante e tanto tanto cara, ma proprio non poteva sopportare l’autorità.”<br/><br/>“Me la ricordo. Mi piacevano i suoi pensieri, erano molto… puliti. Anche se non aveva un buon rapporto con suo padre forse anche per questo credo odiasse prendere ordini, soprattutto dagli uomini. Immagino che le lezioni di pozioni siano state una tortura per lei.”<br/><br/>“Non vorrei dare l’impressione di parlar male di un collega, ma conosco pochi studenti che apprezzino davvero le ore di pozioni”<br/>Le guance piene di Pomona si riempirono di una certa complicità maliziosa.<br/><br/>“A me piacevano.”<br/><br/>“Beh… tu sei sempre stata una ragazza singolare, Pamela. Hai sempre… apprezzato cose… cose come i funghi.”<br/><br/>“Brutte, amanti di posti bui e umidi e potenzialmente velenose ma in ogni caso poco digeribili?”<br/>La ragazza scoppiò a ridere.<br/>“Sì, in effetti sì. No, scherzi a parte: credo che il professor Snape sia uno dei più sottovalutati dagli studenti, insieme forse a Binns. Hanno entrambi capacità relazionali inesistenti, in effetti, ma a parte questo le loro lezioni sono sempre interessanti: conoscono la loro materia, e non solo la loro materia, in modo eccellente e se li si segue danno tanto. Bisogna solo superare il primo scoglio, ecco.”<br/><br/>Mentre parlava il colugo planò con delicatezza su di loro, portando stretto nella piccola bocca un grosso fungo piatto e verdognolo.<br/><br/>“Ci sono alcune piante che sono fatte così: hanno la scorza dura” disse la professoressa Sprout lasciando che il suo piccolo amico tornasse ad arrampicarsi sulla sua testa prima di tendere a Pamela il fungo.<br/><br/>“Mi sono sempre chiesta cosa abbia portato gli umani a incaponirsi nel voler aprire la prima noce di cocco. Sapevano che avrebbero trovato qualcosa di buono dentro? E quante altre volte ci siamo intestarditi a riempirci le mani di spine o a trovare come rompere gusci, per poi scoprire che dentro non c’era nulla, niente di niente, o peggio ancora qualcosa di marcio e velenoso?”<br/><br/>Nessuna delle due rispose alla domanda, ma rientrarono al caldo della scuola mentre nel cielo si era aperto un tenue azzurro. </span></span></span><br/> </p><p>
  <span>+++</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>Nel buio dei sotterranei Severus lavorava in silenzio mescolando nel calderone gli ingredienti che già sobbollivano profumando la stanza di un odore dolciastro e acre allo stesso tempo.<br/>Lavorare con la metodica precisione di sempre, ripetere gesti conosciuti ed esatti, lo aiutava a mettere ordine nei pensieri e non perdere la concentrazione necessaria a mantenere chiusa e sicura la propria mente. Riuscire a governare i ricordi, sopportare nello stesso giorno di avere intorno Potter con il suo cognome, con quella faccia identica a James, con quegli occhi… e Malfoy come ricordo costante degli occhi di Lucius puntati su di lui, e la Radcliffe così simile a sua madre. Ogni volta che qualcuno pronunciava il suo nome, una parte di lui trasaliva come si aspettasse da un momento all’altro… due colpi alla porta interruppero la linea dei suoi pensieri.<br/>Si fermò voltandosi a guardare l’arcata dell’aula stupito.<br/>Era tarda sera, non era possibile si trattasse di studenti, ma forse quel vigliacco di Quirinus si era finalmente deciso ad accettare il suo aiuto.<br/><br/>“Avanti”<br/><br/>Pamela entrò lanciando un’occhiata ai banchi vuoti e al buio infranto dalla luce di poche candele.<br/>Era strano girare di notte per il castello come se fosse normale, ed era ancor più strano entrare e uscire dalle aule fuori dalle lezioni: sembrava di aver accesso improvviso alle quinte di uno spettacolo visto migliaia di volte.<br/><br/>“Devo parlarle” disse pratica.<br/><br/>“Immagino, visto che sta disturbando il mio lavoro. Spero sia qualcosa di urgente per venire a infastidirmi a quest’ora.”<br/>Severus tornò a voltarsi al calderone cercando di non farsi distrarre dall’irritazione.<br/><br/>“Non è una cosa che le potessi dire rischiando di essere sentita.”<br/>Pamela fece un passo verso il bancone, senza avvicinarsi troppo. Aveva sempre trovato che ci fosse un’eleganza e un amore particolare nel modo in cui Snape lavorava alle sue pozioni e in realtà le avrebbe fatto piacere restare a guardargli la schiena seduta al banco.<br/><br/>“Ho della lentinula arborea, raccolta poche sere fa nella foresta con la professoressa Sprout. Le ho detto di star completando il mio erbario con una sezione sui funghi.”<br/><br/>“Per quanto possa essere contenta per lei, non riesco a condividere il suo entusiasmo e non vedo come possa giustificare…”<br/><br/>“Voglio preparare una Pozione del Sogno, anzi, vorrei che lei la preparasse.”<br/>Severus si voltò lentamente a fissarla sbigottito.<br/><br/>“Ci rifletta: sotto l’effetto della pozione potrei di certo forzare la mente del professor Raptor e arrivare a sapere tutto.”<br/><br/>“Non sappiamo quali effetti potrebbe avere su una legilimens e se l’ultima volta la sola vicinanza di Raptor le ha fatto perdere i sensi, non sappiamo cosa potrebbe succedere…” cercò di farla ragionare.<br/><br/>“Ci sono degli studi sui legilimens che parlano chiaramente di un ampliamento delle capacità telepatiche con un’assunzione controllata” lo interruppe avvicinandosi impaziente “e lei sarebbe con me, potrebbe somministrarmi un antidoto se qualcosa diventasse pericolosa. L’antidoto è facile da preparare, poco diverso da una pozione risvegliante.”<br/><br/>“Ma la pozione del sogno non lo è: è instabile. Il minimo errore potrebbe causare danni irreparabili.”<br/><br/>“Ed è per questo che sto chiedendo a lei.” Pamela gli afferrò il braccio fissandolo con due occhi inamovibili. “Lo farò in ogni caso, con il suo aiuto o senza, o pensa davvero che resterei ad aspettare in silenzio?”<br/><br/>Severus si riprese il suo braccio con un gesto brusco.<br/>“La stupida cocciutaggine di una ragazzina!” sbottò allontanandosi di qualche passo per poter pensare. Era rischioso, molto rischioso, sarebbe potuta morire, impazzire o peggio esporre la mente a qualcosa o qualcuno che ancora non sapevano. D’altra parte, restare in attesa che qualcosa accadesse non poteva essere la loro unica mossa. Per troppo tempo aveva accettato la vita da topo che Dumbledore gli aveva imposto, lo aveva fatto come espiazione ma sentiva il bisogno di fare qualcosa. E poi le credeva: lo avrebbe fatto comunque, era troppo stupida per desistere.<br/>“Lo farò, ma se non dovesse funzionare non mi venga a dire che non l’avevo avvertita.”<br/><br/>Pamela sorrise posando sul banco metà del suo fungo.<br/>“Sì, mi ha avvertita.” confermò soddisfatta. “Grazie. Ah, ho letto le osservazioni che mi ha mandato. Le ho trovate molto interessanti, proverò a leggere il libro che mi ha indicato.”<br/><br/>“Avrà tempo. Ci vorrà almeno un mese per essiccare il fungo, dovrà prendere la luce di almeno un plenilunio, e poi quasi altrettanto perché la pozione fermenti. Nel frattempo cerchi di non fare altre sciocchezza e lasci a me il compito di sorvegliare Quirinus.”<br/>Si voltò senza guardarla, prendendo il fungo e affrettandosi a riporlo in un barattolo vuoto. Restava sempre la speranza di risolvere tutto prima di giugno. </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Maggio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span><span><em><strong><span class="u">L'angolo dell'autrice:</span></strong><br/><br/>Eccoci qui di nuovo con una pubblicazione bella corposa :D <br/>Ringrazio moltissimo la mia lettrice beta che ha fatto un lavorone di revisione! Domani sistemerò qualche errorino nei capitoli precedenti e dopo domani dovrei arrivare con un'altra pubblicazione lunghetta. Vi piace la nuova misura?<br/>Buona lettura e fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate ;)</em></span></span><br/> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><span><span><span>Quella non era una serata di carte come tutte le altre. Quella sera si festeggiava Pomona Sprout che compiva una non meglio definita quantità di anni. Le ragazze, come Pamela aveva iniziato a chiamare con se stessa il piccolo circolo di streghe, avevano organizzato una piccola festicciola a sorpresa, portando in camera della professoressa McGonagall una torta e i regali un po’ prima delle nove. Avevano addobbato la camera con festoni a tema floreale e arboreo e quando la professoressa Sprout era entrata si era quasi commossa. Per Pamela era stata una gioia vederla a quel modo e ora che mangiavano chiacchierando e commentando la torta di amarene, le venne spontaneo chiedere: “come mai non abbiamo mai festeggiato altri compleanni prima?”<br/><br/>“Tu quando compi gli anni, cara?”<br/>Chiese di rimando la professoressa Sprout prendendo un lungo sorso dalla sua tazza di tè.<br/><br/>“Il tre giugno”<br/><br/>“Una gemelli! Ci avrei scommesso. E sento che il tuo ascendente è… è… un segno di fuoco, sì, non dirmelo…” la professoressa Trelawney teneva una mano tesa verso Pamela quasi volesse fermarne un movimento inconsulto, mentre l'altra chiudeva gli occhi del volto girato a sentire la voce degli astri.<br/><br/>“Non ho idea di quale sia il mio ascendente.”<br/>Rispose divertita la ragazza.<br/><br/>“Beh, a giugno faremo una festa, allora.”<br/>Promise la McGonagall.<br/>“Io sono troppo vecchia per festeggiare…”<br/><br/>“Oh, avanti, Minerva, sei solo troppo brontolona! L’anno prossimo esigo di festeggiare anche il tuo compleanno, il quattro di ottobre” la interruppe la professoressa Sprout indicando le altre per legarle in un tacito patto.<br/><br/>“A me piacerebbe una festa, in effetti…” commentò timidamente la professoressa di divinazioni riparandosi dietro la tazza di tè.<br/><br/>“Oh, cara… e perché non l’hai mai detto?”<br/>Minerva si voltò a guardare quello che gli spessi occhiali lasciavano intuire degli occhietti mortificati di Sybill, nascondendo dietro al tono di rimprovero la gratitudine che l’attenzione si fosse spostata su qualcun altro.<br/><br/>“Organizzeremo qualcosa di sicuro! Quando compi gli anni?”<br/>La professoressa Burbage si sporse rincuorante a posare una mano sulla spalla Sybill.<br/><br/>“Il quattro marzo, magari l’anno prossimo…”<br/>Rispose con un sorriso esitante.<br/><br/>“Sapete, da studentessa non riuscivo a immaginare come fosse la vita dei professori, cioè che i professori avessero una vita, in effetti. Forse perché eravate gli unici di cui non sentivo i pensieri nella testa tutto il tempo, o forse perché è una cosa normale quando si è studenti” commentò Pamela sentendo un moto di gratitudine per quelle figure antiche, statue mitologiche nella sua storia personale.<br/>“Forse da studenti si percepiscono i professori come una specie di blocco unico: con diverse sfumature, con diverse manifestazioni, ma in fondo pezzi di un’unica grande entità, come le pietre nel muro. È… è strano vedere quanta poca coesione ci sia in realtà: si passano mesi sotto lo stesso tetto, eppure ci si conosce molto poco.”<br/><br/>“Beh, sai, dipende anche dall’indole.”<br/>Osservò la professoressa Sprout posando la tazza sul piattino di ceramica bianco.<br/><br/>“A me piacciono queste nostre serate.”<br/>Confermò Charity con un sorriso contento.<br/><br/>“Tesoro, tu sei l’esempio di quello che si potrebbe chiamare un carattere socievole. Che io sappia sei l’unica persona che riesca a scambiare quattro chiacchiere perfino con Snape.”<br/>La professoressa di Babbanologia arrossì appena sotto lo sguardo della Sprout e Pamela non potè fare a meno di notare che la sua carnagione chiara e i lineamenti irregolari davano agli occhi chiari un certo interesse, salvandoli da una sbavatura di eccessiva inglesità.<br/><br/>“Beh, non tutti possono essere ciarlieri come te, Pomona.”<br/>Nel tono della McGonagall c’era un filo di risentimento, come se si sentisse chiamata in causa per qualche ragione.<br/><br/>“Anche a me fanno piacere queste serate, fanno sentire molto meno la lontananza da casa e la pressione.”<br/>Confermò Pamela sorridendo alla Burbage e tessendo, in cuor suo, una tacita alleanza e una tacita competizione. </span></span></span><br/> </p><p>
  <span>+++</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>
    <span>Dalla finestra della sua stanza Severus vedeva le luci traballanti delle lanterne scendere verso la capanna del mezzo gigante.<br/>Quello sciocco di Potter si rivelava simile al padre sia per stoltaggine che per impudenza, ma lo aveva stupito Malfoy. D’altronde chissà con quante sciocchezze di gloria era stato cresciuto. Lucius era sempre stato un abile narratore di se stesso, era così che aveva conquistato Narcissa. Sospirò cercando di cacciare fuori dai polmoni il peso che sentiva sul petto.<br/>Sopra al sentiero le montagne illuminate dai raggi del plenilunio rendevano il paesaggio di una quieta spettrale, mentre sul lago la luce diventava un bagno argentato sospeso.<br/>Posò con cura il barattolo sul davanzale perché assorbisse il potere di quella notte prima di richiudere lentamente i vetri. Tornò alla scrivania aprendo la lettera della Radcliffe, un plico di annotazioni puntuali erano arrivate con quelle poche righe formali. Aveva letto davvero il libro che le aveva suggerito e lo aveva commentato pagina per pagina, riassumendo le osservazioni in quelle poche frasi, semplici ma precise. Era sempre stata una ragazza strana, non riusciva a comprendere i più semplici compiti, i primi giorni del primo anno sembrava non riuscire nemmeno a sentire. Ricordava che ne avevano parlato col preside e si pensava di suggerire alla famiglia di farla vedere da un esperto, ma poi le cose erano migliorate da sole abbastanza in fretta. Di certo, però, non era mai diventata una studentessa brillante, ma dal secondo anno i suoi voti erano molto migliorati. Il terzo anno gli aveva chiesto, a lui, di potersi esercitare la sera nelle pozioni, con l’aula vuota. Lui aveva detto di no, ovviamente, perché se avesse detto di sì a lei avrebbe dovuto dire di sì a chiunque. Due giorni dopo Dumbledore lo aveva convocato nel suo ufficio, c’era anche lei.<br/>Aveva dovuto direi di sì.<br/>Severus non sopportava chi si sentiva speciale, unico e pretendeva scorciatoie e aiuti; per questo non lo sopportava, perché lui non aveva mai avuto aiuto da nessuno.<br/>Eppure doveva ammettere che la Radcliffe non si era mai data arie, sembrava piuttosto che cercasse di farsi vedere il meno possibile e da quando aveva preso a passare le sere al calderone i suoi voti in Pozioni erano migliorati. Si applicava, questo doveva riconoscerlo. Però mai avrebbe pensato che si sarebbe ritrovato a intrattenere con lei uno scambio epistolare di analisi e commento di Filosofia della Magia e di trovarlo interessante. Si ricordò del taccuino che gli aveva mandato per Natale e per la prima volta gli venne la curiosità di leggerlo. Lo recuperò dall’angolo della libreria dove lo aveva abbandonato, poggiato sugli altri libri con poca speranza di essere aperto. Lo aprì alla prima pagina dov’era segnata una data e poi, nella calligrafia ordinata e tondeggiante della ragazza, iniziava una sorta di diario. Dalle frasi sconnesse non si sarebbe mai potuto ricostruire mezzo avvenimento, spesso interi paragrafi descrivevano dettagli insignificanti: una finestra, un rumore, la sensazione di un tessuto addosso. A volte descriveva delle persone, ma non erano descrizioni fisiche, piuttosto il tentativo impossibile di trasporre in parole un flusso di pensieri estraneo. Dopo un po’ doveva essersi resa conto da sola della follia dell’impresa e le nelle pagine iniziavano a comparire brevi poesie, a volte solo elenchi di parole, oppure disegni che si trasformavano in macchie di colore. Una pagina portava un angolo piegato, andò a leggerla incuriosito e ritrovò la forma di un pensiero composto, per una volta.<br/>Parlava di lui.<br/><br/><em>Per la prima volta trovo qualcuno che in nessun modo mi è visibile, nemmeno un’ombra, nemmeno sfocato, nemmeno in parte. Se degli altri insegnanti posso cogliere poco, di lui niente. Per la prima volta ho di fronte un estraneo. Dovrei essere curiosa? Non lo sono. Sono grata di questa lontananza che finalmente sento. Quanto è bello parlare con qualcuno di cui non conosci i pensieri! Quant’è bella la sorpresa. Ascolto le lezioni e non so niente di chi sta parlando, non so niente se non quello che dice. Devo usare le orecchie, devo usare gli occhi e mi sento umana, e capisco tutte le tribolazioni e gli arrovellamenti delle persone intorno a me.</em><br/>Se mi innamorerò un giorno, sarà di una persona che non posso capire.<br/><br/>Severus chiuse lentamente il quaderno poggiandolo sulla scrivania e restando a fissarlo. Non sentiva niente. In quel niente era racchiuso tutto l’eccesso di emotività che trasudava da quel quaderno, il trionfo dell’espressione irrazionale. L’orologio segnava la mezzanotte passata. Era rimasto seduto alla scrivania per quasi due ore.<br/>Si alzò, andò a lavarsi e si preparò per dormire.</span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Giugno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span><span><span>Vista la natura particolare del corso di Esercizi Preliminari alla Pratica Magica, Pamela non aveva nessuna intenzione di preparare degli esami. Prima di tutto la materia non era presente negli OWL e in secondo luogo il suo corso comprendeva alunni di diversi anni, cosa che dimostrava in sé quanto cercare di applicare un criterio valutativo standard sarebbe stato inadeguato.<br/><br/>“Ma certo cara, non c’è nessuna necessità di fare un esame in più.”<br/>La professoressa McGonagall l’aveva ascoltata seduta sulla punta della sedia, con lo sguardo impassibile e serio.<br/>Quella frase così semplice e lapidaria a chiusura di un’argomentazione tanto lunga lasciava Pamela sorpresa e con un sapore di spreco in bocca.<br/><br/>“Bene… bene… allora direi che siamo… che siamo a posto.”<br/>La ragazza si schiarì la gola.<br/>“C’è un’altra cosa… il Preside, qualche tempo fa, mi… mi ha suggerito di parlare con lei di una cosa più… personale.”<br/><br/>“Oh, beh… non so perché il Preside ti possa aver suggerito una cosa del genere. Dimmi, però: se posso aiutare…”<br/>La vecchia strega sembrava un po’ meno a suo agio all’idea.<br/>“Ecco, vede, è un dubbio riguardo la mia particolare condizione. Una cosa… una cosa sciocca a dire il vero.”<br/>Pamela prese fiato. Sospettava di essere diventata di un rosso acceso per quanto si sentiva in fiamme le gote.<br/>“Vede è che, dopo quello che è successo con Daniel, io… io non credo che la mia condizione mi permetta di avere relazioni intime con altre persone, ecco.”<br/>Ammise facendo un grande sforzo di fiducia in Dumbledore per trovare il coraggio di parlare.<br/><br/>“Oh.” Minerva si alzò dalla sedia dietro la scrivania del suo ufficio. “Suppongo che sia necessaria una tazza di tè.”<br/>Commentò sventolando in aria la bacchetta per trasfigurare il portapenne in una teiera e due calamai in due tazze con piattino e cucchiaino annessi.<br/>“Vedi, Pamela, alla tua età molti hanno avuto questi dubbi, anche senza essere legilimens. Tanto più, come mi pare d’intendere, dopo una delusione.”<br/><br/>“Sì, immagino… immagino che anche questo sia vero.”<br/>La ragazza prese tra le mani la tazza di tè bollente che le veniva offerta.<br/><br/>“E in fondo si potrebbe dire che nella comunità magica tutti soffriamo di una condizione particolare, se rapportati al mondo non magico. L’importante è che non sia tu per prima a vivere la legilimanzia come un difetto, ma come qualcosa che fa parte di quello che sei: come i tuoi capelli, o la tua voce. Chi non può accettare il colore dei tuoi capelli o la natura della tua mente non potrà avere una relazione con te, ecco tutto.”<br/>Le labbra sottili della vecchia strega presero un sorso di tè toccando appena la tazza.<br/>“Daniel è tuo cugino?”<br/><br/>“Si sposa a giugno.”<br/>Rispose annuendo appena.<br/><br/>“Bene, meglio così. Prima smetterai di pensarci meglio sarà e si apriranno nuove possibilità.”<br/>Tagliò corto in tono pratico.<br/>“Col tempo lo ringrazierai, credimi.”<br/>Prese un altro lungo sorso.<br/>“L’importante ora è che tu non… diriga le tue attenzioni su soggetti poco inclini alle relazioni sociali.” Aggiunse sistemandosi meglio sulla sedia.<br/>“Mi rendo conto che qui manchi la scelta… ma l’estate è lunga e sono sicura che a casa avrai altre possibilità.”<br/><br/>Pamela restò a fissarla un momento sbattendo piano i grandi occhi chiari.<br/>“Le assicuro che non ho quel tipo di interesse verso il professor Snape,” disse dopo un momento di silenzio perplesso.<br/><br/>“Oh, beh… immagino… immagino che dovrei essere sollevata.”<br/>La professoressa McGonagall sembrava un po’ sconcertata dalla schiettezza della ragazza, ma non perdeva la composta eleganza.<br/><br/>“Se questo la preoccupava, sì, dovrebbe,” confermò divertita.<br/>“Anche se non vedo perché dovrebbe preoccuparla: non ci sarebbe niente di male, saremmo due adulti in fondo.”<br/><br/>“No, certo. È solo che non mi sembrerebbe... “ chiuse le labbra in una presa stretta. “Sarei preoccupata per te.” disse alla fine.<br/>“Vedi, ci sono uomini che non trovano un amore da giovani e poi, con gli anni finiscono per… inaridirsi. E tu… tu sei giovane e piena di vita.”<br/><br/>Pamela annuì.<br/>“Grazie. È importante sapere di poterle parlare, è davvero importante” disse, prima di alzarsi, poggiare la tazza vuota sulla scrivania e salutare con un sorriso grato. Uscita si prese il tempo di respirare un attimo a occhi chiusi. Qualcosa in quello che era stato detto sul professor Snape la offendeva, anche se non avrebbe saputo dire il perché. </span></span></span><br/> </p><p>
  <span>+++</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>“Immagino sia del tutto inutile cercare di farle cambiare idea.”<br/><br/>Era sera, una sera calda di primavera inoltrata. In lontananza si sentiva il verso cupo dell’allocco e le ombre degli alberi sulla riva del lago disegnavano profili inquietanti. Era stata un’idea di Pamela vedersi all’aperto, aveva dovuto insistere. Secondo lei certe pratiche andavano fatte a contatto con la terra, lo aveva sempre pensato, per questo le sue lezioni si erano tenute fuori dalle aule tutte le volte che le condizioni atmosferiche lo avevano reso possibile.<br/>Severus non poteva capire, e non si sentiva a suo agio: ogni volta che la superficie del lago s’increspava e un’onda appena più convinta lambiva le nodose radici, una parte di lui trasaliva. C’erano animali intorno a loro, caprioli, cinghiali, lupi e chissà cos’altro che si avventurava fuori dalla Foresta Proibita. Aveva protestato, aveva provato ad alzare la voce quando due giorni prima si erano visti e si erano accordati, ma alla fine aveva ceduto.<br/><br/>“Del tutto inutile.”<br/>Confermò Pamela sistemando a terra un telo e sedendoci sopra a gambe incrociate, ostentando una sicurezza che non sentiva per nulla.<br/>“Comunque, se dovesse succedere qualcosa, mi dia l’antidoto e basta. Soprattutto se dovessero arrivare Charm o Sniff: li ho lasciati a controllare il professor Raptor.”<br/><br/>“Non so di chi lei stia parlando ma spero non abbia coinvolto due studenti.”<br/>Severus si guardò intorno cercando un’impossibile sedia e alla fine, alzando gli occhi al cielo, si sedette a sua volta sul telo.<br/>Prese dal mantello la fiala con la Pozione del Sogno, la stappò e la girò lentamente per far prendere aria al contenuto.<br/><br/>“No, sono il gatto e il pipistrello. Se dov’essero arrivare sarà perché si sta muovendo, per cui mi dia l’antidoto e non perda tempo,” rispose pratica sistemandosi meglio.<br/>Prese un respiro profondo. Aveva letto tutto quello che c’era di leggibile riguardo gli effetti della pozione su maghi, babbani, legilimens, medium e oracoli. Non che ci fosse molto, ma qualche ricerca era stata fatta e si era convinta che non ci fosse niente da temere. A parte rari casi di persone che avevano riportato disturbi cronici, gli altri erano stati benissimo. In particolare ricordava il caso di un legilimens che non era più stato in grado di distinguere i propri pensieri da quelli altrui, l’idea la terrorizzava.<br/><br/>“Un gatto e un pipistrello.”<br/>Severus tirò un sospiro esasperato.<br/>“Va bene, facciamo in fretta.”<br/><br/>Le porse la fiala.<br/><br/>Pamela gliela prese dalla mano esitando un momento con le dita sulle sue e il fragile vetro nel mezzo.<br/><br/>“Grazie” disse di cuore.<br/><br/>Poi, come se il tempo avesse deciso di accelerare per compensare quell’istante di lentezza, bevve d’un fiato il liquido dolciastro. A parte la bocca allappata dalla consistenza vischiosa, all’inizio non le sembrò succedesse nulla. Si voltò per dirlo a Snape, ma in quel gesto il mondo iniziò a perdere la sua consistenza. Lo spazio prese a pulsare intorno a lei, le distanze si contraevano e dilatavano in modo incontrollabile e poi iniziò a farlo anche il tempo: memorie e ricordi si sovrapponevano al presente in un flusso caotico di immagini e suoni.<br/>Le venne la nausea e si piegò in avanti a vomitare, ma fu come se invece il suo corpo venisse aperto da parte a parte, ribaltato come un calzino. Ora lei non c’era più, ma in compenso riusciva a gestire il caos intorno: le bastava concentrarsi su un’idea e subito la vedeva riproposta in un caleidoscopio di sfumature e luoghi. Se pensava a un luogo quello le si avvicinava di colpo venendole incontro, raccontato da mille pensieri differenti. Doveva imparare a riconoscere il timbro particolare di tutte quelle immagini e quelle voci e nel mezzo doveva trovare i silenzi. Eccone uno. Una pausa in mezzo al rumore, così vicina da poterla toccare. Era una pausa debole, un buco di cui poteva intuire il fondo. Con un minimo sforzo ancora avrebbe potuto forzarlo, lo avrebbe sentito pieno, finalmente.<br/>Ma passò oltre, con gentilezza. Non fu facile trovare l’altro, nascosto in mezzo allo schiamazzo del castello, ma eccolo. Un silenzio di tutt’altro spessore, un silenzio come una caverna oscura, come la tana del coniglio di Alice. Ci saltò dentro con entrambi i piedi.<br/><br/>Sulla sponda del lago Severus aspettava. Quando si era piegata in avanti a quel modo si era spaventato e aveva già l’antidoto in mano quando si era reso conto che non stava succedendo nulla: si limitava a stare rannicchiata in quel modo con la bocca semiaperta, nient’altro. Aveva preso fiato e si era rimesso ad aspettare.<br/>A un certo punto aveva avuto la sensazione che qualcosa lo stesse fissando e si era voltato di colpo, ma non aveva visto altro che il buio silenzioso del bosco. Nessun paio di occhi gialli su di loro. Aveva cercato di calmarsi.<br/>Quella serata sarebbe finita in niente, una perdita di tempo. L’indomani lo aspettava l’ennesima tediosa giornata di correzione degli esami e non avrebbe fatto in tempo a riposare con decenza. Tutto per soddisfare la sciocca curiosità di una ragazzina testarda, e perché Dumbledore non gli aveva permesso di risolvere quella faccenda in modo più diretto e veloce.<br/>Stava rimuginando sul perché continuasse a dare retta al preside dopo tutti quegli anni, quando Pamela iniziò a tremare.<br/>All’inizio era un tremolio minimo, quasi inavvertibile, ma in un attimo era crollata a terra in preda a convulsioni vere e proprie. Severus cercava di tenerle la testa perché non la sbattesse e nello stesso tempo di aprire la fiala dell’antidoto, quando qualcosa gli volò nei capelli. Un pipistrello. Con un gesto automatico cercò di scacciarlo, ma quello non si voleva staccare dai suoi capelli.<br/><br/>“Stupida bestia! Mi farai rovesciare tutto! Sta fermo, ho capito, ho capito!” gli urlò contro non sapendo che altro fare.<br/>Funzionò.<br/>Il pipistrello si allontanò restando a sbattere le ali a qualche metro su di loro. Severus potè finalmente rovesciarle in bocca l’antidoto, chiudendole bocca e naso per obbligarla a deglutire. Per pochi, lunghissimi, secondi, sembrò non cambiare nulla: il corpo continuava ad agitarsi senza senso e gli servivano entrambe le mani per tenerle ferme la testa.<br/>Poi smise di colpo.<br/>Restò a fissarla giacere immobile mentre il sollievo iniziale si trasformava in paura: ora era l’immobilità silente di lei e di ogni cosa intorno a farsi pesante.<br/>Poi un urlo stridente improvviso nella notte a un metro sopra le loro teste gli ricordò cosa stava succedendo.<br/>Doveva muoversi in fretta: se Quirinus si era deciso a sgusciare fuori dal suo buco quella sera era perché aveva capito come superare il cane, e superato il cane, per un mago del suo livello, non sarebbero rimasti ostacoli. Provò a svegliare la ragazza chiamandola, ma il volto pallido restava addormentato.<br/>Non era normale e non andava bene. Non andava bene. </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Conclusione</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span><span><span>Quando riaprì gli occhi, Pamela non riuscì a mettere a fuoco dove si trovasse. C’era troppo rumore, troppe voci che si sovrapponevano una sopra l’altra. Sbattè le palpebre un paio di volte e mise a fuoco le tende verde spento che circondavano la branda su cui stava stesa. Richiuse gli occhi e prese un respiro profondo. Si concentrò sul proprio respiro contando lentamente quattro tempi per inspirare e quattro tempi per espirare. Di nuovo. Quattro tempi per inspirare, quattro tempi per espirare. Poco a poco le voci si allontanarono, i pensieri degli altri divennero un brusio di fondo sempre più tenue finché non tornò totale proprietaria della sua mente. Riaprì gli occhi e si rese conto che la luce bassa e calda che filtrava dalle vetrate illuminando il tessuto verde che la racchiudeva, indicava un’ora già tarda della sera. Poi si rese conto delle due voci che restavano chiare e distinte alle orecchie, anche se sussurrate sottovoce.<br/>Una era la voce calda e sbrigativa di Madame Pomfrey che stava dicendo: “Non c’è bisogno di venire ogni sera, la manderò a chiamare io quando si sveglierà. Adesso, da bravo se ne vada e mi lasci lavorare.”<br/>E l’altra era la voce monotona e irritante del professor Snape.<br/>“Grazie, Madame Pomfrey. Suppongo la sedia sia al suo posto.”<br/><br/>Pamela richiuse gli occhi prima di vedere aprirsi le tende. Rimase immobile ascoltando dietro il buio delle palpebre i movimenti vicini. I passi, il frusciare della stoffa, la sedia sistemata e poi le pagine scorse di un libro. Prese fiato e cercò di superare l’imbarazzo, non c’era tempo, dovevano fare qualcosa se non era già troppo tardi.<br/>Si voltò verso il profilo affilato di Snape immerso nella lettura.<br/><br/>“È lui. È tornato” disse fissandolo seria. Il Professor Snape alzò gli occhi dal libro guardandola senza parlare, come se stesse parlando in una lingua straniera. “Lei-sa-chi è tornato, è nella testa del Professor Raptor, dobbiamo fare qualcosa!” Mise nella voce tutta l’enfasi e l’energia che riuscì a recuperare, non era molta.<br/><br/>Severus chiuse il libro di scatto.<br/>“Il Preside vuole parlarle” rispose alzandosi dalla sedia “il Professor Raptor è morto. Sono sicuro che Dumbledore vorrà darle i dettagli.” </span></span></span><br/> </p><p>
  <span>+++</span>
</p><p><br/><span><span><span>“Non serve che vi dica che la vostra condotta è stata terribilmente imprudente, e sciocca, e ha messo a rischio l’intera scuola.”<br/>Dumbledore parlava con una serietà che impediva di alzare la testa anche volendolo. Per altro Pamela aveva piena coscienza di quanta ragione avesse il preside così se ne stava nel mezzo dell'ufficio a testa bassa, lasciando che il vecchio mago imponesse tutta la sua autorità dalla cima dei gradini che portavano alla sua scrivania.<br/>“Avreste dovuto controllare i movimenti di Quirinus, e invece avete lasciato che arrivasse fino alla pietra. Avete lasciato che tre studenti del primo anno mettessero a grave rischio le loro vite…”<br/><br/>“Lo hanno fatto davvero?”<br/>La ragazza non riuscì a trattenere lo stupore.<br/><br/>“Lo sapevi?”<br/>Snape era talmente esterrefatto da perdere l’abituale contegno.<br/><br/>“No. Cioè… sapevo che avevano trovato il cerbero e la botola, ma non credevo che avrebbero davvero… erano convinti fosse lei a voler prendere la pietra e ho cercato di far capire alla Granger che non era il caso, ma pensavo fosse una fantasia da ragazzi, una specie di gioco!”<br/>Si difese in fretta voltandosi verso il Professore di Pozioni alle sue spalle.<br/><br/>“Un gioco che avrebbe potuto costare la vita!”<br/>Li interruppe Dumbledore in tono severo.<br/>“Non posso permettermi di avere tra i miei insegnanti persone che tradiscono la mia fiducia contravvenendo a delle indicazioni precise!”<br/><br/>“No, aspetti, con tutto il rispetto: sono stata io a insistere, il Professor Snape ha cercato di convincermi a lasciar perdere, ha solo cercato di evitare che mi facessi del male.”<br/>Pamela aveva messo in conto di non tornare ad Hogwarts l’anno seguente, ci aveva rimuginato da quando era tornata abbastanza in sé da ragionare a mente lucida su quanto successo. Ma non esisteva che Dumbledore cacciasse Snape.<br/><br/>“Ho già provveduto a spiegare nei dettagli la tua insistenza.”<br/>Le assicurò Snape alle sue spalle gelido.<br/><br/>“Mi aspetto che durante l’estate entrambi riflettiate con attenzione sul vostro comportamento e che l’anno prossimo dimostriate più buon senso. Ora,” il preside scese i gradini accennando alle poltrone “voglio sapere tutto quello che hai visto o sentito. Ogni dettaglio.”<br/><br/>A Pamela sembrò di essersi tolta dalle spalle un peso esorbitante. Si sentiva le gambe stanche come se avesse scalato una montagna. Le stava confermando il corso, lo stava facendo davvero. Riprese a respirare e fu grata di potersi mettere a sedere.<br/>“Non sono riuscita a vedere molto, in realtà. C’era molto dolore, fatica, e… e rabbia. Non è facile da spiegare, non avevo mai sentito qualcosa di così buio e freddo, mai.”<br/><br/>“Sei stata fortunata: Voldemort è ancora debole, tenuto in vita da sangue di unicorno e poco altro. Se fosse stato nel pieno del suo potere ti sarebbe capitato qualcosa di peggio della morte. Il tuo dono, Pamela, può essere pericoloso e dovrai stare molto più attenta in futuro. Non credo che Voldemort se ne sia andato per restare lontano a lungo: tornerà e quando lo farà sarà più forte.” Il Preside lanciò un’occhiata a Snape da dietro gli occhialetti a mezzaluna. “Ci sono cose che non vogliamo che Voldemort venga a sapere, e dobbiamo avere la certezza che le nostre menti restino ben nascoste ai suoi occhi. Dovrai lavorare sulle tue capacità di occlumante. Ricordati che ora lui sa che tu esisti e che potrebbe venirti a cercare anche fuori da queste mura, proprio come ha cercato Quirinus.”<br/><br/>“Starò attenta” promise la ragazza “e farò più esercizi. Sta… sta davvero tornando e voglio fare la mia parte. Credo fosse quello che vedevo l’anno scorso. Ricorda? Quando le dicevo che dovrò sedere anche io a quel tavolo.” “Forse” il Preside annuì “di certo c’è che dovremo essere pronti.”</span></span></span><br/><br/> </p><hr/><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span><strong>Note dell'autrice </strong><br/><br/>Prima di tutto grazie :D se sei arrivat* fino a qui vuol dire che hai seguito tutta la storia e spero ti sia piaciuta. Come sempre ti invito a lasciare un commento, anche per dirmene di tutti i colori se vuoi ;) è sempre bello cosa ne pensa chi legge, no?<br/>E poi ti invito a tenere d'occhio le nuove storie perché credo che tra poco potresti trovare un seguito delle avventure di Pamela. XD<br/><br/>Un abbraccio forte!</span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Epilogo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span>I ragazzi erano ripartiti, scortati fino al treno. Ora il castello era di nuovo silenzioso e vuoto come i primi giorni del suo arrivo, sembrava spento, o addormentato. </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span>L’indomani anche gli insegnanti se ne sarebbero andati, Pamela sarebbe tornata dagli zii, magari si sarebbe cercata una casa sua e poi meditava ad un viaggetto per riposare e leggere al sole di una spiaggia del sud europa. Aveva sentito di comunità di maghi che si erano trasferiti a vivere nei boschi della Francia, della Spagna e dell’Italia per ricercare gli antichi saperi e non le dispiaceva il pensiero di un viaggio zaino in spalla. Con un colpo di bacchetta fece volare i libri impilati nel baule. La scrivania e l’armadio erano già vuoti e restavano fuori solo i vestiti per l’indomani e la camicia da notte che aveva addosso. </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span>Sentì bussare alla porta e aprì senza pensarci. </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span>Severus restò sulla porta a fissare la strega. Impiegò qualche secondo prima di sentirsi morire d’imbarazzo. </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span>“Ero venuto a riportarle questo” disse schiarendosi la gola e tendendole il taccuino in pelle, senza muoversi dalla porta.</span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span>“Ma no, è un regalo. Può tenerlo.” </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span>Pamela sorrise agitando la bacchetta verso la teiera prima di posarla sulla scrivania.</span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span>“Vuole una tazza di tisana?”</span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span>“È troppo personale, non posso tenerlo.”</span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span>“Perché? Se lo trova la sua fidanzata si ingelosisce?” </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span>C’era una certa ironia nel tono. Senza motivo, dubitava molto fortemente che Snape avesse mai avuto una fidanzata.</span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span>“Venga, una tazza di tisana concilia il sonno.”</span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span>Severus si decise a entrare restando in piedi, rigido come una statua, e senza chiudere la porta. Ma rimise in tasca il taccuino.</span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span>“Mi piacerebbe scriverle quest’estate,” stava dicendo Pamela “trovo lo scambio di opinioni con lei molto stimolante. E poi potrebbe darmi dei consigli sull’Oocclumanzia. Sempre che la sua fidanzata non sia gelosa anche di questo.” Gli mise in mano una tazza calda.</span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span>“Suppongo sarebbe accettabile.”</span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span>Borbottò poco convinto con gli occhi incollati al liquido chiaro e profumato. C’era del finocchio, del ginepro, forse della valeriana e di certo melissa.</span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span>“Mi fa piacere. Poter discorrere con lei di certe cose è uno degli aspetti migliori di lavorare qui.” Pamela sedette sulla sedia e Severus sulla poltrona. Charm saltò giù dal letto per mettersi a fare le fusa in braccio alla ragazza impastandole soddisfatto il grembo. Si misero a parlare dei rispettivi programmi di lettura per l’estate, poco a poco Severus si dimenticò che la ragazza indossava davvero troppao poca stoffa sul corpo e riprese un contegno più rilassato, tenuto conto dei suoi standard. </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span>Si salutarono con una stretta di mano, dopo che gli orologi avevano battuto la mezzanotte.</span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>